


Animal Control

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale, lots more fluff, sterek, the other deputies are mean buttheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff's Department receives a call about a big black dog near the preserve. The Sheriff sends out Deputy Stiles, who is pretty sure this is a wolf, not a dog. Shenanigans and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr prompt I saw this morning, and I really liked it, so I thought I'd give it a go!
> 
> http://scruffysterek.tumblr.com/post/136406571058/raisesomehale-um-i-need-a-fic-where-animal
> 
> This is unbetaed. I'm also unfamiliar with police jargon, particularly US police jargon, as I am Australian.

_ “Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, we have reports of a large black dog running loose near the preserve. Animal Control are unable to send anyone out. Please confirm.” _

Sheriff Stilinski groans. He hates sending out his deputies on something so meaningless, especially something that should be handled by another department. He looks around the station, and smiles when he sees his son Stiles at his desk, building a pyramid out of office stationery.

“Laney, tell dispatch we’re on it. Stiles!”

Stiles flinches, and knocks over his pyramid, only to have the hole punch fall off the table and land on his foot. He stands up, wincing, “Yeah dad? I mean, Sheriff, Sir.”

John shakes his head “Deputy Stilinski, we have reports of a dog near the preserve, fancy taking a look?”

“Uh yeah, sure da-Sir. Sheriff. Yep. OK. So where am I going?”

“Go hop in a patrol car and Laney will send you the details.”

“Sure boss.” Stiles grabs his jacket, and his flashlight, and smiles at his dad as he walks out the front to his designated patrol car. As he’s settling into the car seat, Laney comes over the radio,  _ “Deputy Stilinski, the dog was seen around the Johnson Road edge of the preserve. It’s unknown at this stage whether the dog is dangerous. Sheriff has requested that the dog be brought in and held for animal control.” _

“Copy that Laney. Will update shortly. Over and out.” Stiles backs out of the parking spot, and begins the drive over to Johnson. He gets to his destination and flicks on the floodlight on top of the patrol car. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye, so he gets his flashlight out as well, turning it on and sweeping the light across the area. Then he sees it, except it doesn’t look like a dog, it looks like …

“A wolf. Wow.” Stiles reaches up to his radio on his collar, “Ah Laney, I’ve found the dog. Please confirm capture order.”

There’s a small pause,  _ “Capture order confirmed Stiles. Confirm once complete.” _

Stiles goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk. He pulls out the the collar and leash that that’s been fashioned out of rope, and quietly closes the lid. He begins to slowly make his way over to the dog/wolf, and starts talking soothingly, “Hey buddy. It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Stiles. I’m your deputy for today. I’ll try and make this painless for you buddy, but I’m pretty sure you’d hurt me more than I would hurt you. Wow, aren’t you pretty. Look at your fur. And your eyes, are, wow.”

Stiles stops in the middle of the road and just looks at the dog. The light from the top of the patrol car is shining across the dog’s coat, almost giving it a blue tinge. The dog’s eyes are an electric blue, and are staring in wonder at the deputy. Stiles crouches down, and lifts a hand towards the dog, opening his palm, and trying to coax the canine closer. The dog blinks, huffs at Stiles, then slowly makes his way closer. Stiles is stunned, he didn’t think it would work. He’s trying not to scare the creature, the urge to flail is strong, but he manages to not move until the dog, no, definitely a wolf, until the wolf has put his wet nose in Stiles’ palm.

“Oh my god you are beautiful.” Stiles strokes the wolf’s muzzle, along it’s jaw, until he gets to the neck, where he tangles his fingers in the wolf’s fur. “So soft too. You are amazing boy. So beautiful.” With his other hand, he begins to raise the make-shift leash, but the wolf senses the movement and growls.

Stiles drops the rope, and puts both hands up in surrender. “Okay okay, I’ve dropped it. It’s ok. I’m not going to harm you.” The wolf growls again, and then runs off towards the preserve. Stiles grabs the leash, and starts running after it. “No wolfie! Come back!! Please! I promise I won’t hurt you but you need to come with me because you are scaring people!! Please!!”

Stiles breaks through the first line of trees, and the wolf is nowhere to be seen. “Shit. Shit shit shit.” Clicking on his radio, “Laney, I’ve lost him. He took one look at the lead and he’s bolted. He’s in the preserve now, and I can’t hear him, so he could be a fair way in. Did you need me to follow?” Stiles hopes they say no. It’s eleven o’clock at night, and the preserve is scary at the best of times.

_ "Deputy Stilinski, no need to pursue. Please return to base.” _

“Copy that. Returning to base.” Stiles looks down at his hand. He can still feel the softness of the wolf’s fur, and those eyes have burnt their way into Stiles’ memory. He looks one last time at the preserve before turning away, and walking back to the patrol car. He get’s in, turns off the flood light, and starts the car. With one last glance, he then turns the car around, driving back to the station. He puts the windows down, letting the wind wash over him, hoping it’ll clear his head. Suddenly, he slams on the brakes.

He swears he heard a wolf howl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get another call about a big black dog. Stiles is again sent to handle it.

The following day, Stiles was walking through the office to his desk, coffee in hand. He was still frustrated from last night, as his dad didn’t believe him when he said the dog was actually a wolf.

“But DAD, I’m telling you it was a wolf. I don’t know any breed of dog that looks like that.”   
  
“Now son, there are no wolves in California, let alone Beacon Hills. You saw a black dog, and that’s the end of it.”

“Ok, but what if I’m right and it's a wolf. Isn’t that going to pose a greater risk to the community?”

“Stiles. It’s not possible for it to be a wolf, ok? It could very well be the Anderson’s dog. It’s a big black thing.”   
  
“The Anderson’s dog is a german shepherd. This was nothing like a german shepherd.”

“Enough Stiles. Fill out your report and turn it in. Don’t mention anything about a wolf, ok?”

“ _ Fine.” _

Stiles has replayed that conversation with his dad all morning. It’s made him cranky and irritable, and he feels like he wants to rip someone’s head off. Behind him, he can hear the other deputies talking about him, which doesn’t help the bad mood.

Sheriff Stilinski pops his head out of his office. “Stiles, can I see you a moment please?”

Stiles can hear the other deputies snickering behind him. It’s taking all his strength not to throw something at them. He walks into his dad’s office, “Yes, sir?”

“We’ve had another call about the big black dog. This time it’s on the Wiltshire side of the preserve. Take another patrol car and see if you can get it this time?”

Stiles looks at his boss with contempt. After last night’s fiasco, he wants to put all this dog/wolf stuff behind him. “Can’t you send someone else? What about Parrish? Or even New Guy?”

“New Guy has a name Stiles.”   
  
“Well right now I don’t really care. Can you please send someone else?”

“Nope. You’ve already had experience on this case. I’m sending you. Please try harder in getting it back.”

“Surely animal control can do it? They are much better equipped to catch animals. He’s only going to freak out again when he sees the leash.”

“Well try and be sneaky about it. Pretend you are sneaking out of your bedroom window to see Scott or something.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Go Stiles.”

“ _ Fine. _ ” Stiles goes back to his desk and grabs his coffee. As he’s about to walk out of the door, New Guy starts howling like a wolf. The other deputies are all laughing, and Stiles just glares at them and storms out to the patrol car.

The Sheriff comes out of his office. “Can it. Don’t you boys have paperwork you need to complete? And Parrish? You should know better.”

Out in the patrol car, Stiles is on his way to Wiltshire, grumbling under his breath. He’s finished his coffee, and threw the empty cup into the passenger side with such force the lid flew off. He pulls into Wiltshire, slowing down as he comes to the end of the street. Sure enough, the wolf is there, this time he’s sitting on the curb, almost like he’s waiting for Stiles.

“Huh. Weird.” Stiles turns off the engine and pulls out his cell phone. Zooming in he takes a photo of the wolf, and sending it to his dad, he adds the comment TOLD YOU SO. Stiles has never claimed he’s a grown up.

Pocketing his phone, he gets out of the car and starts to walk up to his lupine friend. “We meet again.” His wolf huffs at him, and shuffles forward. Stiles comes up and squats down in front of the wolf. He holds out both hands, “See? No leash today. I was thinking maybe seeing as we are buddies you’ll willingly come with me?” The wolf leans forward and sniffs both of Stiles’ hands. 

"I was telling you the truth. Do you think maybe you want to come with me?” The wolf gives Stiles a look. “Dude. Did you just raise your eyebrow at me?” Stiles could swear that the wolf is smirking at him. “This is just getting stranger. So you aren’t going to come with?”

The wolf stands, barks at Stiles, and goes running off towards the preserve. Stiles stands too. “No no no no no please don’t go buddy! Please!! I’ll be your best friend?” Stiles pulls a face, “Since when am I eight years old?”

The wolf has stopped at the boundary of the preserve, and is looking back at Stiles, one of his front paws raised. He barks at Stiles, but doesn’t move. “Did you want me to follow you?” The wolf barks. “Seriously? You understand English. Ok buddy let’s go.” So Stiles follows his new friend into the preserve, dodging trees, piles of leaves, and fallen branches. After about a ten minute walk, Stiles and his friend have come to a clearing, in which stands the burnt out shell of a house.

“Do you live here? Is this where your owner keeps you? You may be a wolf buddy, but I’m onto you. You are far too domesticated to be a wild wolf.”

The wolf runs up and sits on the steps, while Stiles is taking in the surroundings. He looks over the wolf. “You know, I’m going to give you a name. I can’t keep calling you buddy. What should I call you? How about …. how about Miguel?”

The wolf makes a noise, and pulls a face that can only be described as indignant. Stiles laughs “Dude, you are hilarious! Definitely calling you Miguel if you continue giving me that look. That’s awesome.” Just as Stiles starts walking towards Miguel to pat him, his radio crackles to life, “ _ Car 5, we have a break-in in progress at 237 Wiltshire. You are the closest vehicle. Please make your way to 237 Wiltshire immediately _ .”

“Copy that Laney. On my way.” Stiles looks at the wolf. “Well Miguel, until next time huh?” He reaches forward and pats Miguel’s head, Miguel closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. “Bye buddy.” Stiles turns to walk away, and gets nipped on the butt.

“Dude!! Not cool! The Stilinski butt is a precious thing!” The wolf shoots Stiles another look, which makes the deputy laugh all the way back to the squad car.

A few hours later, Stiles has returned from the break and enter, with the perp in tow. Two of the other deputies take him off Stiles’ hands while he goes to fill in the paperwork. He’s almost at his desk when his dad calls him into his office. “Shut the door behind you son.”

A feeling of dread courses over Stiles. You can’t get fired for thinking a dog is a wolf, can you?

“So that picture you sent me. That’s the dog is it?”

“Yes sir.”

“I owe you an apology Stiles. That is most definitely a wolf.”

Stiles is stunned. “Uh, thanks daderiff. Dad Sheriff. Sir.”

“So what are we going to do about this Stiles? We can’t have a rogue wolf running around Beacon Hills.”

“I don’t think he’s a rogue wolf. He’s domesticated or something. He lets me pat him, and today he even led me to where he lives. Which is really weird, because it’s the old Hale house.”

“The Hale house? The wolf led you to the Hale house. That thing is basically a shell.”

“Yep. But he led me there, and then promptly sat on the front stairs like he owned the place. I even gave him a name, but I don’t think he likes it much. He pulled this face, you should have seen it dad, it was hilarious …”

“You named the wolf? What is wrong with you Stiles?”

“Oh come on dad, it’s not that big a deal. He probably has a real name or something, because he’s got to have an owner. But I couldn’t keep calling him buddy, it just didn’t seem right.”

“You are a strange boy.”

“Like father like son?”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, “Go and do your paperwork Stiles.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles salutes his father, and opens the door, “Thanks for the apology dad. It means a lot that you believe me now.” He exits the office, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles day off, and he wants some uninterpreted Miguel time.

Two days after seeing Miguel for the first time, Stiles has a day off work. He sleeps in until ten, then gets up and makes a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the table, he mindlessly shovels the food into his mouth. He can’t seem to get the wolf out of his mind. He has zero plans today, so he showers, throws some clothes on, and hops in the Jeep.

He drives aimlessly for a while. Well he thinks it’s aimlessly, but he ends up at the Wiltshire Avenue section of the preserve. Stiles kills the engine, and sits with his hands wrapped around the steering wheel. “Huh. Back at the preserve.”

Stiles gets out of the car, and starts to make his way through the trees, trying to follow the same path that Miguel took him on yesterday. Ten minutes later he’s breaking through the clearing. Stiles looks around, there doesn’t seem to be any evidence of Miguel here. “Miguel! You here?” he calls out.

Stiles starts to walk around the shell of the Hale house, calling out for Miguel. “Miguel? It’s me! Your friend Stiles! I thought I’d come and see how you were. But it doesn’t look like your here. Maybe you’ve gone foraging for bunnies or some ...ooooof”. Stiles slams into something solid, and ends up on his ass on the ground. Stiles looks up to see the hottest guy he has ever seen in his life, chiseled jaw, stubble for days, and eyebrows that could ground you and send you to your room.

“Shit sorry man, didn’t see you there.”

“This is private property.”

Oh god, his voice is like sex too. Really rough, slam you up against the wall sex. Stiles is trying very hard (ha!) not to fall into ‘Inappropriate Boner Town’ so he squeezes his eyes shut to try and clear his head. He opens his eyes, and Hottie McHotterson is glaring down at him, eyebrows in judgement mode.

“Sorry dude, was just coming to check on a friend of mine. Oh wait, are you his owner? There’s this gorgeous black wolf that’s been hanging around here, he led me up here to the old Hale house yesterday. Is he yours?”

The man looks at Stiles, and raises an eyebrow. “Yes, he’s mine. Unlikely he led you up here though. Now you know he’s not wild, you can leave.”

Stiles gets up off the ground and dusts himself off. “Not so fast buddy. Are you living here? This is a shell of a house man, you can’t look after a pet in half of a house. Besides, I’m not sure the Hale’s would appreciate a squatter.”

“This is my house. I will stay here if I want. What I do with myself and my … pet”, hot dude winces, “is my business. Now, leave.”

“This is your house? What’s your name then huh?”

“Derek.”

“Derek. Wait, really? As in Derek Hale?  _ THE  _ Derek Hale? I remember you in school dude. I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son? I’m a deputy now too actually, which is how I came across Miguel. He was wandering the streets on the edge of the preserve.”

The hand that Stiles extended to Derek was ignored. Derek’s nostrils flared, “You named him Miguel?”

Oh yeah! It was the first name I could think of! What’s his real name? Hey, is he around? I’d like to see him again. He’s so beautiful, and soft. He’s so lovely too. He lets me pat him and everything.”

In answer, Derek just turns and walks away. Seriously?

“You can’t keep a pet here Derek! It’s not a good environment! How is he supposed to keep warm and stuff? And it’s not good for you either Derek! DEREK! Ugh, such an ass.”

Stiles takes another look at the house, and begins his trek back to the Jeep. He’s disappointed he didn’t get to see the wolf. And he’s disappointed that Derek is such a dick. He’s extremely good looking and oozes sex, but he’s a dick. Stiles really needs to stop thinking of Derek and dick at the same time.

He gets back to the Jeep, and decides to head back home. After his run in with Derek Hale, he really needs special Stiles time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hasn't seen Miguel or Derek in weeks. Until he does. Kinda.

It’s been two weeks since Stiles saw Derek or Miguel. He misses the wolf, being able to just ramble at him, and being able to tangle his fingers in the soft fur. It was calming, and he misses it.

So he decides to go back to the preserve looking for Miguel, but not before he has breakfast at the diner. “Morning Eunice. Could I please get the … Derek!” Stiles waves at Derek, who raises a brow at Stiles, but stops by Stiles table anyway. “Stilinski.”

“Dude, have you had breakfast? Wanna join me?”

“Thanks, but I’ve already eaten.”

“Oh ok. What brings you in town today? Where’s Miguel? I was hoping to play with him today if that’s ok. I think he’d be great to run around with.”

“His name, is not Miguel. He’s back at the house. I’m in town because I’m looking at buying a property. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait! Can I go see Migu … the wolf while you’re in town? I just want to spend some time with him.”

“No.”

“Oh. Oh ok then. No worries. Well, uh, hope you find a place then.”

Derek grunts and leaves the diner, leaving a stunned Stiles in his wake. “I’m not really hungry anymore Eunice. Can I get a coffee to go though?”

Stiles starts walking back to his Jeep, scorching coffee in hand. He puts it on the hood of the Jeep so he can fish his keys out of his pocket.

“Stiles.”

Stiles flails, knocking up against the Jeep, making the coffee wobble and eventually all off into the gutter. “Well fuck.” Stiles bends down to pick up the coffee cup that is now empty, and starts walking to the nearest bin.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah Derek I heard you the first time. What do you want?” Stiles gets back to the Jeep and crosses his arms, raising and eyebrow to signal Derek to continue.

“Sorry about your coffee, can I get you another one?”

“Nope. I’ll get it myself. What do you want Derek?”

“Look, I just wanted to apologise for back there. I shouldn’t have been so rude.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“It’s just … I don’t think it’s a good idea if you see the wolf again.”

“Why?”

“He’s … he’s different. He’s a wolf, among humans, and I just don’t think it’s wise for him to become attached to someone who isn’t me.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“It does to me.”

“Look. I get it. I’m just this spaz deputy, who talks way too much, and is a complete loner. I get it. But I felt like your wolf … I felt like he accepted me, you know? He doesn’t judge me, he doesn’t laugh at me, and I can tell him stuff I can’t talk to anyone else about. But it’s ok, I get it. I won’t ask again.”

“Look Stiles …”

“Don’t worry about it Derek.”

Stiles unlocks the Jeep and drives off, leaving a very confused Derek Hale on the curb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play time!

A week after his fall out with Derek, Stiles is at this desk at the station, filling out the final bits on a report. He hears the backup request from where he’s sitting.

“ _ Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department. We’ve had another report of the same black dog, back on the Wiltshire Avenue boundary of the preserve. Animal control are there but are unable to approach the animal. Please confirm you can provide back up. _ ”

Stiles shoots up from his desk. “I’ll do it! I’ll take the call! Da-sheriff, I’ll take the call.”

John side-eyes his son. “Ok Stiles, you take the call. But be careful.”

“I will. Look the wolf belongs to Derek Hale. I’ll bring him back to his owner ok? Tell animal control to back away.”

“Are you sure son?”

“Yep. Definitely.” Stiles grabs his jacket and runs out the door. Diving into the patrol car, he flicks the sirens on, and high-tails it to the preserve. Pulling into Wiltshire, he sees two animal control vehicles, with four animal control officers trying to coax the wolf over to them. Miguel (he will always be Miguel dammit) is growling at the animal control guys, until he senses another presence.

Stiles gets out of the car, and watches as the wolf scents the air. He stops growling, and his ears flick up, and sit straight up on his head. The wolf looks at Stiles and huffs. Then promptly sits.

All four of the animal control officers turn their heads slowly towards Stiles, who just shrugs. He starts walking towards his friend. “I thought the Sheriff told you boneheads to back off.”

“He did, daddy’s boy, but we’re animal control, this is an animal, and we are highly trained to handle them.”

“Ha. Daddy’s boy. Good one.”

Stiles gets to the wolf and holds out a hand. Miguel licks his palm, and Stiles give him a scratch behind the ear. “Come on buddy, I’m going to take you back to your owner.” He turns around and says to animal control, “You’re no longer needed boys. Better take your highly trained asses back to the kennel.” Next to him, Miguel lets out a little howl, and Stiles swears it sounds like laughter.

Walking along in silence, Stiles looks down at the wolf, to find him already looking up at him. Stiles puts his hand on the wolf’s head, and his fingers find that spot just behind his ear that makes Miguel’s eyes roll back into his head. “You like that don’t you boy. I’ve really missed you, you know. I wanted to come and visit you, but Derek wouldn’t allow it. I don’t know why. I mean, I’m no harm to you or anything. I just want to play.”

Beside him, Miguel snorts and picks up the pace. Stiles has to rush to keep up with him. Miguel then takes off towards the Hale house, leaving Stiles laughing in his wake. Stiles then takes off after Miguel, and then finds him in the clearing, head down between his paws, and bum up in the air. With a “ruff” Miguel then takes off behind the Hale house.

Stiles is stunned. He calls out to Miguel. “Do you want to play?” He hears a howl in reply. Stiles takes off around the other side of the house, laughing. “I’m going to get you pup!” and then promptly runs into Derek.

Well, shit.

“Derek! It’s not what it looks like!”

“I thought I told you to leave the wolf alone.”

"You did! But we got a call from animal control requesting back up and so I was sent out, and so I thought I’d bring the wolf back here. Which I did, so … yeah. Where did he go anyway?”

“Out.”

“Out. Where would a wolf go out to? Look Derek, I’m here in an official capacity today. Keep him safe. This is the third time I’ve had to come about because we’ve received a call. Build a fence, lock him up or something. The Sheriff is starting to get pissed that he’s wasting resources on a big black dog”.

“You don’t have to come out.”   
  
“Yeah dumbass, I do. Now really, where did he go?”

“He’s in the house.”

“Right. Can I at least say goodbye?”

“He’s a wolf Stiles, he doesn’t care about goodbyes.”

“It’s Deputy Stilinski to you Mr Hale. Keep him locked up and safe, or he’ll be taken off you.”

“Ha. I’d like to see someone try.”

“I could do it. Don’t give me that look bozo, he was happy to see me before. He was growling at animal control, and saw me and sat. He SAT Derek. I’m telling you, your wolf likes me.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“You know what Derek Hale? You are an asshole.”

Stiles turns to go back the way he came. He can hear footsteps behind him.

“You’ll be happy to know I bought a house. Has a roof and everything. And a fence. Then maybe you’ll leave me alone?”

“Leave you alone? Dude, I don’t give a shit about you. I do however care about your wolf. Look after him. I’ll be checking on you to make sure you do.”

With that he storms off into the preserve, and back to the patrol car, definitely not thinking about how gorgeous Derek looked in his leather jacket, and his should-be-illegal black jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a theory, and engages in some research.

That night Stiles is passed out on the couch, mindlessly watching Netflix. Suddenly he sits up.

“Why do I never see Miguel and Derek together?”

He lays back down on the couch, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Every time I see Derek, and ask to see wolfie, he gives some lame excuse, and changes his excuse in the same conversation. He’s got to be hiding something.”

Stiles gets up and starts pacing. “It just doesn’t make sense. Why couldn’t he just show me Miguel? It’s really not that difficult. All he has to do is call Miguel over, I can see him, and be on my way.” He sits back down. “Maybe because he can sense that Miguel likes me better. That must be it! Oh my god that would be so funny. Derek is jealous because his pet likes me more. Dumbass.”

“Ugh whatever. I mean, what’s with him anyway? How is he allowed to be that hot? It’s just not fair. I want someone that hot.” Stiles throws himself face down on the couch. His face is smooshed into the pillow. “Stupid Sexy Wolf man.” His eyes shoot open. “Wolf man.”

Stiles sits up. “Wolf man.” He gets up from his couch and makes his way to his office. Sitting down at his laptop, he pulls up Google Chrome, and types in ‘wolf man’ in the search bar. Page upon page of information appears before his eyes. But what really draws his attention, is the second image the search provides.

It looks just like his wolf. Well, not HIS wolf, Derek’s wolf, but Stiles likes to think they bonded, even if Derek doesn’t think so. He clicks on the image, and it expands it, the larger it looks, the more it looks like his wolf.

He clicks on the link for the picture, and is brought to a website, Werewolves of America. Stiles looks in disbelief, and then begins to read the blurb about the big black wolf. Apparently this big black wolf is an alpha. He’s the head of a ‘pack’ of other werewolves. Stiles scratches his chin. Miguel is clearly alone. So is Derek. There doesn’t appear to be any other wolf/dog sightings in Beacon Hills. Just Miguel.

Stiles keeps reading. He clicks on other links within the website. He reads up about betas, and omegas. He reads about the full moon. He spends hours on this website, and others like it. What interests Stiles this most, is that these websites all talk about werewolves like they’re fact. There is no mention of this being speculation, no mention of folklore. It’s like these are the Wiki pages for werewolves, that really exist in this world.

Stiles looks at the time. Two am. He runs a hand over his face, and decides it’s time for bed. He bookmarks the websites for future reference, and shuts down his laptop. He goes through the motions of bedtime, pee, wash hands, brush teeth, floss, sets alarm for 8 am, so that he’s able to get up for Sunday breakfast with his dad. 

HIS DAD. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills should know stuff right? Stiles thinks that maybe he should find out as much about the Hales as he can. Lord knows that bringing up werewolves would just annoy his dad, and he’ll put the kibosh on the chat, and worry for Stiles’ sanity.

As Stiles drifted to sleep, the image of Derek and his wolf filled his mind. And in his dreams, it was the wolf, with Derek’s voice that called his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has breakfast with his dad, and asks him about Derek and his family.

Stiles sits opposite his father in the diner. John with an egg white omelette, Stiles with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. Both men have coffee. It’s while Stiles is taking a sip of his, that John speaks. “So son, what is it you want to ask me?”

Stiles chokes on the coffee, almost having it come out his nose, before he swallows, trying not to spray coffee over his father. He coughs. “Ah what? What makes you think I have something to ask you?”

John puts down his cutlery, resting his elbows on table, and folding his fingers in front of his chin. “Well son, you’ve barely said two words all morning. You look shifty. This is your MO whenever you have something to ask me that you think I’ll respond poorly to. Give me some credit kid, I have been your father your entire life.”

Stiles just laughs. “Fair point dad.” Stiles follows suit, and lays his cutlery against his plate. “I wanted to ask you about the Hales.”

John rolls his eyes. “Really Stiles? Is this about that wolf?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’ve had a couple of run ins with Derek. One here in the diner actually. One minute he’s all, ‘I’m Derek Hale all hot and mysterious, don’t ask me any questions, and stay away from my wolf’. The next minute he’s all, ‘I’m sorry I’m a complete asshole and I bit your head off before.’ On the last call out, the wolf was growling at animal control and as soon as he saw me he stopped, and sat down. Then he wanted me to play with him. Until Derek showed up and yelled at me, and basically called me a liar.”

“Well son, he’s had a pretty sad life. Fifteen years ago, his entire family, except his uncle and older sister, were killed in the fire that destroyed there house. The fire was lit by his ex-girlfriend, who has just recently died in jail as it turns out. Anyway, his uncle lost his mind, and so his sister took Derek, and they moved, don’t know where to though. Derek’s ex Kate, she also lost her mind. At her trial she pled temporary insanity. She’d been heard screaming that the Hales were freaks, and were dangerous, and shouldn’t be allowed to be around humans.”

Stiles was listening intently. He was trying not to freak out, because what his dad was telling him made a lot of sense after spending most of the night reading up about werewolves.

“About eight years ago, Derek’s sister and uncle were back in Beacon Hills, why we don’t know. His uncle murdered his sister, and buried her at the Hale house. Her body was exhumed, and buried along with the rest of the Hales at the cemetery. They’re not that far away from your mother actually.”

“So why is Derek back then? And what happened to his uncle?”

“Well, a massive manhunt was launched. His uncle left some pretty obvious evidence at the scene of the crime. They finally caught up with him in Oregon. There was a shootout, and Peter was killed with a bullet to the brain. And as far as Derek goes, his whole family is here. My guess he wants to stay close to them. But seeing as you’re friends with him, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“No no no. Derek Hale and I are not friends. He’s been nothing but rude to me since the first run in. I just wanted to know what his deal was. I won’t be so hard on him anymore. What a tragic life he’s had.”

“That he has son. Did that answer your queries sufficiently?”   
  
“Yeah dad, sure did. Thanks.”

“No worries. Now finish your breakfast.”   
  
“Yes dad.”

An hour later, Stiles finds himself back in his office at home on his laptop. He opens up a Google Doc, and begins to take notes, referencing what his dad told him, and what he saw on the Werewolves of America website. He then scours the internet for articles about the fire. The articles mention that Kate Argent was arrested for the fire. Further research shows that Kate did infact die recently. She was stabbed in the correction facility after a brawl, that was triggered by her attacking a fellow inmate. No mention of why Kate attacked this other woman.

But the name Argent rings a bell with Stiles. He goes back to the Werewolves of America website, and in the search bar he types ARGENT. This brings him to a page titled.

HUNTERS

“Oh no. Oh this isn’t good.” 

Stiles reads that the Argent family have been in the business of hunting werewolves for around two hundred years. They have a code, “We hunt those who hunt us.”

Stiles sits back in his chair, and bites back the bile that’s risen in this throat. He’s trying to swallow down the feelings that have flooded him. He’s desperately sad for Derek, he’s frightened for him. He feels like a giant asshole for snapping at Derek, telling him he doesn’t give a shit about him, only the wolf.

If what Stiles has found out is true, then Derek Hale needs to be wrapped up in cotton wool and treated with care. He needs a friend. But he also needs to make sure that Derek and Miguel are in fact one and the same.

Stiles snorts. “Well it would explain why Derek doesn’t like Miguel for his wolf’s name.” He resolves to do a bit more research, and to also to see what happens once Derek moves into the house he’s bought.

It’s too early for bed, and with the information he’s uncovered, he feels a bit squicky. So he gets some chips, and beer, and puts Star Wars on.

Star Wars always makes Stiles feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to quickly say how much I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos on this story. Not to mention those subscribing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, and I'm loving the interaction with those leaving comments.
> 
> So from the bottom of my wolfie loving heart, I thank you xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs into Derek again. And then runs into the wolf again. Stiles is very, very confused.

A month passes. Stiles has been doing some more digging. He’s found out that Derek gets the keys to his house this Friday. The place is a 3 bedroom house, with a big backyard, and funnily enough it’s right next to the preserve. Totally not a creepy stalker Stiles.

He’s also done a few things he probably shouldn’t have, like calling up the correctional facility where Kate Argent was held. Turns out the brawl began when she attacked an inmate, because they had “flashed their eyes at her”. Stiles asked if Argent had mentioned a colour. “Yellow. She said the other inmates eyes were yellow.”

Stiles also did more research on the Argent family. Apparently Kate has a brother, Chris, who is a weapons specialist, and a niece who is Stiles’ age. No mention where they are, or even where they last were seen. He does a search for Argent on the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department data base, and there is no record of them having lived in Beacon Hills. Any other members of the Argent family are deceased.

It’s a Friday morning, and Stiles has just finished a night shift. He’s still in uniform and is coming out of the diner with takeaway coffee and breakfast, eager to go home and sleep. Coming towards him is Derek, keys in one hand, paperwork in the other.

“Morning Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“What are you up to this fine morning?”

“Just picked up the keys to my new place, about to get some coffee. You?”

“Just finished a shift. About to have a quick breakfast and then get some sleep. Hey, congratulations on the place. That’s good news.”   
  
“Thanks.”

“If you need any help with anything, just let me know. I know I’m a bit of a spaz, but I’m actually pretty good with my hands. I mean, building stuff, you know Ikea furniture and things. Not good in other ways. Well actually I am good in those ways, but that's not what I meant. Fuck. I'm just going to stop talking now."

Derek raises an eyebrow. “I should be ok, but thanks for the offer.”

“No worries. Hey look, while you’re here, I just wanted to apologise for what I said before. I didn’t mean that I don’t give a shit about you, because I do. I’m really glad you’ve got this house. I think it will be good for you.”

“Thanks Stiles, but no need to apologise. I was being a bit of a dick.”   
  
Stiles laughs. “Yeah you kinda were, and I just threw it back at you. And I shouldn’t have. Look I’m going to head off, I’m about to fall asleep where I stand. Good luck with the move.”

“Thanks.”

Stiles walks back to the Jeep, and doesn’t notice that Derek is watching him walk away, eyes raking up his body, lingering a little bit too long on Stiles’ ass. Derek realises what he’s doing, and clears his throat as a blush creeps up his cheeks. He skulks into the diner while Stiles hops into the car.

Back at home, Stiles has finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and is swaying on his feet, trying to get his pyjamas on. With a grunt he gives up, throwing the clothing on the floor, and crawls into bed in just his briefs. He’s asleep almost as his head hits the pillow.

Several hours later, Stiles is woken up by a scratching sound at his balcony door. He sits up, puzzled look on his face. How did whatever the fuck is at his balcony door, get up there? Stiles’ apartment is on the third floor of his building. He stumbles out of bed, pulls on a pair of track pants, and grabbing his baseball bat, walks out towards the balcony.

Stiles drops the bat. “Oh my god.” Sitting at the door, is the big black wolf. “What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Oh my god!” Stiles rushes towards the door, flinging it open. “What are you doing here? How on earth did you get up here?”

The wolf sits patiently, waiting for Stiles to finish his freak out. Once he’s calmed a bit, the wolf snuffs, and then walks into the apartment, leaving a still stunned Stiles at the door. He climbs up on the couch and sits, waiting. Stiles slowly shuts the door, his mind chanting ‘what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck’ over and over. He locks the door and walks over to the couch, sitting down on the coffee table opposite the wolf.

“What are you doing here buddy?” The wolf blinks.

“I don’t understand. I just … I just don’t get it. Why are you here? Why am I asking you questions when you can’t answer them? Oh my god I’m finally losing my mind.” Stiles hangs his head in his hands. The wolf leans forward and licks Stiles’ hands. Stiles looks up at the wolf, blue eyes piercing Stiles’ whiskey coloured ones. He reaches forward and rubs the heel of his palm along the wolf’s jaw, rubbing slowly back and forth. The wolf leans into the touch, closing his eyes, and savouring the contact.

“You really are beautiful boy. But you’re trouble aren’t you. Big trouble.” Stiles stops touching the wolf, and gets up from the coffee table, and goes to start pacing, but the wolf whines.

“What?” The wolf whines again. “You want me to come back there?” The wolf huffs. “Ok then.”

Stiles goes and sits on the couch this time, and the wolf promptly crawls into Stiles’ lap. “Well, just make yourself at home why don’t you. Hang on, can you sit up for a sec? I’ll make myself more comfortable.” The wolf sits up, and allows Stiles to put his feet up on the couch, and snuggle into the cushions behind him. Stiles taps his belly, and the wolf crawls up, and flops himself along Stiles, tucking his head under Stiles’ chin. Stiles wraps his arms around the wolf, and buries his fingers into his coat, and smooshes his cheek against the top of his lupine friend.

Stiles sighs. This feels good. He feels calm, and relaxed. He begins to stroke the wolf’s fur, smiling with all the noises of contentment and happiness emanating from the wolf.

It confuses Stiles though. If this wolf really is Derek, why is he here? Derek’s made of point of telling Stiles to stay away from the wolf, and yet, the wolf can’t stay away from Stiles. He’s going to have to find out sooner rather than later, as he’s getting rather attached to the lump of fur that’s currently using him as a mattress. Doesn’t the wolf being here prove that this isn’t Derek? 

Stiles really has no freaking idea. Right now though, he just wants to enjoy this, so he closes his eyes and just focuses on the wolf’s breathing, and the feel of the wolf’s fur between his fingers.The pair’s breathing evens out as both slip into slumber.

When Stiles wakes up a few hours later, the wolf is gone. He can’t help but be incredibly disappointed. He enjoyed naptime with wolfie, he’s likes that they enjoy each other’s company. There are no expectations. Just companionship.

Stiles sits bolt upright on the couch, then tries to stand up, but trips on a pillow, flails across the room, until he is finally standing in front of the balcony door. He checks the door. It’s locked. He goes to the front door. That’s also locked.

How the hell did the wolf get out of his apartment??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Was originally going to go a different way, but then this happened. And I'm not disappointed :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's perspective

Derek wakes up in his new home, face down on the bed, completely naked. Groaning, he rolls over and stares at the ceiling.

“What the fuck is wrong with me.”

He slowly gets out of bed, and stumbles into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he waits for the water to get hot, not blistering hot, but ‘damn that feels good hot’, and steps under the spray. The first five minutes is spent with his head down, water cascading through his hair, down his strong back, and turning into a waterfall once it hits his firm ass.

Derek then washes himself. Everything is done mechanically. Hair, arms, legs, body, face. Standing under the spray a final time to let the soap flow down the drain.

For the first time in Derek’s life, he feels like he’s not in control of one of his halves. Human Derek? Not a problem. He has totally nailed this ‘being an adult’ thing. He’s bought a house, brand new furniture. He has the Camaro and looks after it. Today he’s planning on grocery shopping and filling his fridge and cupboards with food. He’s looking at finding a job too.

But Wolf Derek? Human Derek has ZERO control over Wolf Derek. Wolf Derek likes to go wandering around the preserve, and attracting the attention of the authorities. Wolf Derek likes to play. Wolf Derek has found himself a human and is practically throwing himself at him.

Wolf Derek appears to have control over Human Derek.

Nothing Derek’s mother told him has prepared him for this. Is it even normal? Wolf Derek made Human Derek scale a freaking building to see his human.

His human. Derek scoffs. Seriously? His human has named Derek’s wolf Miguel. How ridiculous. But his human,  _ Stiles _ , seems to really like Derek’s wolf. He didn’t kick him out after randomly showing up at his apartment. He didn’t kick him off the couch when he sat down. And he didn’t react badly when Derek’s wolf climbed into his lap. In fact, Stiles wrapped his arms around Wolf Derek and fell asleep. 

Derek remembers the feeling of being Stiles' arms well. The feeling of safety, contentment.  _ Home. _

Derek shakes his head to try and clear his mind. He puts some clothes on, and walks downstairs to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water, chugs the contents, and grabbing the keys from the kitchen bench, he strides out to the Camaro, where he sees a not-so-stealthy Stiles hiding in the bushes at the edge of the preserve.

Derek hops in the car acting like he hasn’t seen Stiles. Derek is fighting a smile. The sooner he gets out of the driveway, and on his way to the grocery store the better. Backing the car out of the driveway, he looks in the rearview mirror in time to see Stiles’ head pop up like a meerkat, and Derek just loses it. Laughter bubbles up from the depths of his soul, and spews forth like a torrent. He is roaring with laughter, so much so that as soon as he can no longer see Stiles, he pulls the car over to ride the laughter wave. 

It takes ten minutes for Derek to settle. His cheeks are wet from tears, his stomach hurts from laughter. He stills. He doesn’t remember the last time he laughed like that. Definitely not since the fire. It would appear that Stiles is beginning to get to Human Derek too.

Two hours later, Derek’s car is loaded up with groceries. Back home, he steps out of the car, and all he can smell is Stiles. He sniffs the air, following the scent through the back gate. His scent is all over the backyard.

Stiles was looking for Derek’s wolf. That thought sends a shiver through Derek. He can feel his wolf keening, becoming restless, itching to come to the surface. Derek growls. 

He begins the arduous process of getting his groceries inside, and unpacked. He puts aside a massive steak for this dinner tonight. Then puts aside another massive steak for his lunch. His wolf is sitting at the surface, begging to be released. He strips off naked in the kitchen, leaving his clothes in pile on the floor.

Human Derek succumbs to Wolf Derek. 

Wolf Derek runs off to see his human. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a visitor ar work.

Stiles is in the kitchen at work when he hears the screams. He has his hand on his holster as he goes running through the office, out into the reception area where he sees three deputies with their guns out, pointing at something unseen.

The Sheriff is yelling. “Stiles! Get back! Someone call animal control!”

Stiles pulls a face. “Animal control? Why would we need … oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Stiles rounds the edge of the bench, putting the animal in view.

The Wolf.

“Guys, guys, he’s with me.”

Guns still pulled on the animal, the three deputies turn to face Stiles. “You have a dog Stiles?”

“No dumbass, he’s a wolf. Look at him.”

The deputies look at the wolf. Then look back at Stiles. “And?”

“Definitely looks like a wolf to me.” Well done New Guy.

The Sheriff is standing there with his hands on his hips. “Would you mind explaining to me why there is a wild animal in our reception area?”

“He’s not a wild animal! I don’t know WHY he’s here, and I can’t exactly ask him. There’s a bit of a language barrier. But he’s harmless, so put your guns away.”

While this is all going on, the Wolf hasn’t taken his eyes off Stiles. When Stiles began talking, he started wagging his tail. When Stiles tells the other deputies to put their guns away, the Wolf takes it upon himself to walk towards Stiles, and headbutts him in the knees.

“Oof. Dude. What are you doing?” Turning to his dad, “So Sheriff, what did you want me to do?”

“You’ve still got a few hours left on your shift Stiles. As long as you can keep him reined in, Wolf Boy can stay. Are you going to behave yourself pup?”

The Wolf looks up at the Sheriff with big blue eyes, and snuffs at him.

John shakes his head. “Well ok then. You behave. You too Stiles. Any accidents are to be cleaned up, understand?”

“Yes sir!” Stiles salutes. The Wolf ruffs. The Sheriff and three deputies are left stunned while Stiles and his Wolf walk back towards the office area. He sits down at his desk and looks at the Wolf. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He strokes the wolf’s head. “We need to talk don’t we. But not here. Ok?” The Wolf puts his head on Stiles’ lap. “You are very cute, and a royal pain in my ass.”

Stiles gets back to work. After twenty minutes, the Wolf crawls under Stiles’ desk and falls asleep across his feet. When Stiles has to get up to see the Sheriff about something, the Wolf comes too, watching Stiles the entire time he speaks. He needs to visit the ladies in admin, so the Wolf comes too, again watching Stiles when he speaks. A few of the women fawn over the Wolf, who doesn’t seem that impressed, and only has eyes for Stiles.

Back at his desk with an hour of work left, Stiles needs to pee, so he gets up and starts walking toward the bathroom. The Wolf follows. “No no no Wolfie, you stay here. I’m going to pee in peace.” The Wolf keeps following. “DUDE. No. Stay. Stay right here. I’ll be like a minute tops.” Stiles keeps walking and so does the wolf. They get to the door of the bathroom, and Stiles turns around.

“Oh come on! STAY HERE. You can’t come in with me that would just be gross. STAY.”

Stiles goes through the door and locks it, hoping that the Wolf won’t follow. He undoes his fly, and just as he’s about to get his dick out, he hears an almighty howl. Stiles is stunned. He looks at the locked door, and listens as the Wolf continues howling. He tucks himself back into his pants, zips up and opens the door.

“ _Whatthefuckareyoudoingbequiet_!”

The Wolf grins at Stiles, and pushes past him into the bathroom. Stiles looks up to see a group gathered. He grunts. “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for. Move along.” And shuts the door.

Stiles stands in front of the Wolf with his hands on his hips. “If you are going to be in here, you need to turn around so I can do my thing ok?” Stiles unzips again, and gets ready to pee. Except that he can feel he is being watched.

“Turn around dude. I can’t pee if you are watching me.”

The Wolf blinks.

“DUDE.”

The Wolf gets the hint and turns around, letting out a big huff.

“Oh get over it fluffy.” Stiles finally gets to pee, and after zipping back up, washing and drying his hands, he goes to open the door. The Wolf shoots out the door, bolting up to Stiles’ desk, where he throws himself on Stiles chair with such force it spins him around.

People in the office start laughing. Slowly the laughter begins rolling through the department, watching this majestic looking wolf, spin around on an office chair. Stiles starts laughing too. Feeling left out, the Wolf starts howling, making everyone else laugh harder.

The Sheriff comes out to see what all the noise is about, to find a howling, spinning wolf, and all his deputies in tears. Never in his life has he seen anything like this. At a loss for words, he turns around and goes back to his office, closing the door behind him.

Stiles strolls back to his desk. “Come on boy, off my chair.” The Wolf hops off and clumsily falls to the floor. “Little bit dizzy are you?” The Wolf whines. “Well you stay there. I’ll be finished soon and then we can go.”

The hour passes quickly. It’s finally time to clock off, so Stiles grabs his gear, his Wolf, and makes his way outside, saying goodbye to everyone on his way. The Wolf follows behind him dutifully, again not paying attention to anything other than Stiles.

Outside in the the fresh air, Stiles looks down at the Wolf. “Had a good day at work today Miguel?”

The Wolf growls and shows his teeth. “You really don’t like that do you. Well I’d call you by what I think is your real name, but I don’t think you want me to say that in public do you.” The Wolf shakes his head.

“Can I call you Wolfie?” The Wolf licks Stiles’ hand. “Wolfie it is then. I apologise in advance if slip and call you Miguel.”

They walk over to the Jeep in silence. Stiles opens up the driver’s side door, and Wolfie hops in. “Really pup? You want to play that game.” Stiles pushes at the Wolf until he moves to the passenger side. Stiles hops in, then leans over and puts Wolfie’s seatbelt on.

“So, am I talking you back to my place? Or am I taking you to your place?”

The Wolf just blinks at Stiles. “I should probably drop you off at home. You’ve been out all day.”

Stiles starts the car, and makes his way to Derek’s house. Wolfie watches him the whole drive. When Stiles pulls up to the curb, he notices the Camaro in the driveway. “Hmmmm that’s interesting.”

He looks over to the wolf, then unbuckles his seat belt. Wolfie leans forward and gives Stiles’ face a lick, then nudges his cheek with his nose. Stiles rests his hand on top of the Wolf’s head. “I enjoyed our time together again pup. But you can’t show up at my work again, ok? It’s not that I don’t want you there, but you are a bit disruptive. You are welcome to visit me at home any time though, alright?"

The Wolf nudges Stiles cheek again, and climbs over Stiles to get out. “Ok! Ok! Ouch ow shit! Out you go.” He opens the driver’s door and Wolfie hops out. Walking up the drive, he turns back for another look at Stiles, then runs and hurdles over the fence to the backyard.

Stiles shuts his door, then turning the Jeep around, heads back home.

“I’m so screwed.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's reaction to his Wolf's shenanigans.

Derek leans back against the kitchen bench, staring at the fridge. His clothes are still in a pile on the floor. The cold laminate of the bench is pressing into Derek’s backside, and the chill in the air raises goose bumps across his skin. Yet he continues to stares at the fridge.

He can’t believe what happened. Derek needs to get control over his wolf. He HAS to. He can’t keep showing up randomly wherever Stiles is. Although Stiles did say he can visit him at home, just not at work anymore. Hopefully that’s ok with Derek’s wolf.

Derek stops staring at the fridge, and makes a move to pick up his clothes. He walks upstairs, puts his clothes away, has another hot shower, then throws on a pair of track pants. Coming back downstairs, he puts a griddle pan on the stove top, turning on the gas. Pulling out both steaks from the fridge, he seasons and rubs oil into the steak, putting them aside until the griddle heats up.

Stiles said he needs to talk to the Wolf. Or to Derek. Stiles has to know they are one and the same. Derek can’t help but wonder why he’s not making a bigger deal out it though. To most people, werewolves are a work of fiction, and they aren’t painted in a positive light. They’re the antagonist, something to be scared of.

But Stiles isn’t frightened of the Wolf. He really seems to be fond of the him, hugging him, napping with him, always has a smile for him. Derek snorts. At least his Wolf isn’t being called Miguel anymore. And let's face it, Wolfie is kinda cute.

Derek puts his hands over the pan, and feels the heat rise. He puts the steaks on to cook, and enjoys the sizzle that leaps from the pan, inhaling deeply at the beginnings of the aroma of cooking meat. His tummy growls. After today’s adventure, Derek is hungry.

His Wolf is happy, calm, a bit sleepy, and smug. Very smug. Derek can’t help but think that his Wolf is trying to prove a point, although he’s not sure what that point is. Then Derek remembers following Stiles into the bathroom. “Oh god. I’m never going to be able to look at him while I’m human again.” Shaking his head, Derek turns over the steaks.

Putting down the tongs, he opens the cupboard to find his plates. He gets one out, placing it on the bench, then gets out a fork and steak knife from the drawer.  Patiently Derek waits, until the smell is too much, and he’s salivating.

Turning off the stove, he picks up the tongs, remove steaks, placing them on his plate. Everything he’s doing is mechanical. Derek’s mind is going a million miles an hour, and the Wolf is preening, basking in the day, relishing the attention from Stiles. But Human Derek is fighting for sanity. He feels like ripping his hair out.

Moving to the dining table, Derek sits down, takes a deep breath, and begins to eat. The meat is cooked to perfection, and he hums in contentment, his Wolf doing the same. Once he’s finished both steaks, he sits back in his chair, and stares at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, and folding this arms behind his head, Derek enjoys the feeling of contentment, until Derek’s Wolf sits up with a start. Even with a full belly, and seemingly being content and sleepy before, Derek’s Wolf starts pacing.

Derek sits up in alarm. His Wolf is in a panic, chanting  _ matematematemate _ , and pushing Derek to let him come to the fore. He’s not experienced this kind of panic with his wolf in a long time, not since he lost his family, and he’s even more worried that his Wolf seems to think that Stiles is his mate. THAT’S a new development. Before he can get into the nuances of that, he gets up from his chair, and strips out of his tracksuit pants, striding to the back door which he closes behind him. Shifting into his Wolf, he gives a tragic howl, and then runs.

Within ten minutes, the Wolf is outside Stiles’ apartment building. The Jeep is nowhere to be found. He scents the air, catching a faint wiff of Stiles, and following the scent it leads him back to the Sheriff’s Department. He can see Stiles’ Jeep in the distance, and as Derek’s wolf runs towards the doors, several deputies come tumbling out, radio’s squawking. The Wolf gets swamped by people, panic rising more, and so he howls.

Sheriff Stilinski comes out the doors last, just as the Wolf finishes his mournful song. Recognition sprouts on the Sheriff’s face. “Wait! Guys wait! This is Stiles’ wolf friend. Maybe he can smell him or scent him or something.”

The deputies all pause, and look towards the Wolf. The Sheriff crouches down so he’s eye level the Wolf. “Hey buddy. Stiles has disappeared. There was a hostage situation, we called him back to work, we needed all hands on deck. But they got away, and they’ve taken him buddy. We don’t know where. Do you think you could help?”

Derek’s Wolf huffs, and shuffles on the spot. The Sheriff reaches out and scratches the Wolf on the head, “Come on then buddy, you’re with me.” The Wolf bolts to the passenger side of the Sheriff’s patrol car, one of the deputies let’s him in and shuts the door behind him, while the Sheriff gets into the driver’s side. He winds down the Wolf’s window, then starts the car, pulling slowly out of the car space, and flicking the sirens on, he makes his way down to the bank where the holdup was, and where Stiles was taken. 

Once the Sheriff pulls up at the bank, the Wolf jumps out the window, and starts chasing Stiles scent. He tracks it through from the front door of the bank, and out around the back, where the tyre marks from the get-away car paint the pavement. Sniffing the air again, the looks back to see the Sheriff watching him.

“Can you smell him buddy?”

The Wolf huffs.

“Let’s go get our boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to apologise for taking so long to update. I've been busy, and tired, and having issues with family, you know, all that fun stuff.
> 
> I also wrote two other fics, Loves Pull, and This Stiles is Bananas. If you haven't read them yet, give them a read, and would love to hear your feedback. I tend to get something in my head, need to write it, and then forget my other stuff. So big apologies.
> 
> We should now be back to our scheduled Stereking :) That's not even a word Vyxyn. Sheesh!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf and the Sheriff find their Stiles

Stiles is laying in a pool of his own blood. His head throbs, he’s been shot in the shoulder (hence the blood), he’s in agony, and he’s still tied to a chair, which is now laying on it’s side on the cold concrete. Despite all that, Stiles just can’t keep his mouth shut.

“You know my dad’s the Sheriff right? He’s not going to stop until he finds me. And when he does, you guys are in deep shit.”

The “guys” Stiles is talking to, are three of the four men who robbed the bank. Only three were successful. The fourth freaked out and bolted before the cops got there. The three men left turn to Stiles. One of them, presumably the leader, snorts at Stiles. “We don’t give a shit who you are. You aren’t going to be our problem soon enough.”

“What, are you going to kill me? Do you know what they do to cop killers?”

Another one of the guys pipes up. “They ain’t gonna catch us, are they.”

Stiles just laughs. “Really? You honestly think you are going to get away with this. Man, I thought I was delusional, but you guys really take the cake. What are you waiting for? Surely you’d be better off just leaving me here and taking off. The longer you stay here, the more likely you are going to get caught. If you take off now, you’ll only be up for the robbery. Not a murder charge. Of a police officer.”

The short dumpy one looks at Stiles. “Didn’t you hear us dummy? We ain’t gonna get caught. So shut your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you!” He looks to the other two criminals for some sort of praise. Which he doesn’t get. The second guy takes a step towards the short guy. “You need to shut up too Wilson. We told you to keep quiet!”

“You are such a moron Reggie! I was helping ok? The dumb cop doesn’t know what’ll hit him. I was just helping him get it. Get it?”

The leader punches both his sidekicks in the jaw. “Would both of you shut the fuck up? Not only are you both wasting time, but you’ve mentioned each other’s names! Now I suggest both of you shut up, and do what I tell you, ok?” Both men nod in agreement, rubbing their jaws from the previous punch.

Stiles is on the floor wincing in pain and trying hard not to laugh, watching these criminals is like watching a slapstick comedy routine. The three men before him then huddle together, presumably to work out their next move. Stiles is about to start trying work out of the ropes around his wrists, when there is scratching at the door, followed by an almighty howl.

The three men turn towards the door. The leader turns to dumpy, “Go check that out would you? Get rid of the dog. We don’t need it getting in the way.”

Stiles heart skips a beat, and his eyes are wide.  _ Wolfie. _ “Uh guys, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. That’s not a dog it’s a wolf, and he’ll fuck your shit up.”

“Shut up cop. There are no wolves in California.”

“Ok mate, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Before dumpy gets to the door, there’s a massive crash as the door flies through the air, taking out the short one, and landing not far behind Stiles. Stiles can’t see, his back is to the door, and he can’t roll as he’s tied to the chair. But he can hear the low growl that is progressively getting closer, and as it gets closer, the growl gets louder, angrier. Wolfie leaps over Stiles, and stands between him and the robbers, the growling turning into savage, drooling, barks. The robbers fumble for their weapons to pull them on the Wolf, but before they can, Beacon Hills’ finest are making their way through the door, weapons drawn, surrounding Stiles, the Wolf, and the three robbers.

The robbers drop their weapons, and put their hand in the air. Dumpy is still on the ground, and has started crying, and also ratting his friends out. He’s also messed his pants, and is currently being grilled, and hauled up by Parrish and New Guy. Wolfie is still growling, until he feels a hand on his leg. He turns around, drops to the floor, and shuffles forward until he’s nose to nose with Stiles. 

The Wolf sniffs all over Stiles’ face, down his neck, and near the bullet wound in Stiles’ shoulder, where he whimpers, then licks Stiles’ face, following up with a sad little howl. Paramedics are coming through the door, just as the Sheriff begins to untie Stiles’ ankles from the chair. Stiles wraps his good arm around the Wolf, and pulls him in, burying his face in the Wolf’s neck. Stiles sobs in relief, crying into the Wolf’s fur, holding onto him for dear life.

Derek’s Wolf just lets him cry. He crawls as close to Stiles as possible, and let’s Stiles use him as a comfort. When the tears subside, the Wolf licks away the tear tracks, and nuzzles back under Stiles’ chin with a whimper.

The Sheriff watches this unfold. His son and a wolf, who haven’t known each other that long really, have a bond that he just doesn’t understand. He wonders whether it’s because he never got Stiles’ that puppy he so desperately wanted as a kid. But this is Derek Hale’s wolf. So why is another man’s pet, following around his son?

Stiles rolls onto his back, only to scream in pain, the Wolf following through with a pained howl. The paramedics make their way forward, pausing when they see the wolf, looking towards the Sheriff for permission to come forward. 

“We need the paramedics to look at Stiles ok buddy? Why don’t you come and wait with me?”

The Wolf looks to Stiles. “It’s ok Wolfie. Dad will look after you, and these guys will look after me.” Wolfie nuzzles against Stiles’ neck again, then pulls away, but not before giving Stiles’ face a final lick. He trots over to the Sheriff, and then looks at him with sorrow in his eyes.

“Awww Wolfie it’s ok. Our boy will be ok. I promise you.” John wraps an arm around the Wolf and pulls him in for a hug, while the paramedics tend to Stiles’ injuries. Once he’s stable enough, they lift him up onto a gurney, and wheel him out to the waiting ambulance. 

“Sheriff, we’ll be taking him to Beacon Hills Memorial, if you want to meet us there?”, one of the paramedics offer.

“Thanks Stanley. We’ll see you there.”

Wolfie follows the gurney out to the ambulance, looking expectantly at Stiles. The gurney is maneuvered into the vehicle and clicked in, the driver making his way to the front, the other paramedic hopping in the back with Stiles. Wolfie goes to hop in the ambulance too.

“No Wolfie. It’s ok. I’ll meet you at the hospital ok? Dad? Make sure Wolfie comes with?”

“Will do son. I’ll give Melissa a call to make sure it’s ok. I’ll say he’s a service dog or something.”

“You know if he’s not allowed in he’s just going to howl at the door. If he does it when I want to use the bathroom, then it’ll be worse if I’m injured.”

John just shakes his head, and shuts the ambulance doors, banging on the back to signal it’s ok to go. The ambulance pulls away, sirens coming to life, and a howl full of sorrow being ripped from the depth of Wolfie’s soul. John looks down at the wolf and smiles. 

The Wolf sure loves Stiles a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wolfie. 
> 
> I want my own Wolfie!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sheriff and Wolfie bonding time.

The Wolf watches the ambulance drive off with his Stiles inside. He’s leaning up against the Sheriff for comfort, the Sheriff is slowly scratching Wolfie behind his ear. Off to the left there is a commotion, the leader of perps is resisting arrest. The two deputies are trying to get him in the back of the patrol car, and failing.

Wolfie flicks his head towards the commotion and growls. The robber freezes. The wolf then stalks slowly towards the thief, growling and snapping his jaws. Wolfie rushes forward in a fit of anger, scaring the shit out of the criminal, who throws himself in the back of the patrol car screaming, “Shut the door! Shut the door!”

Once the door is shut, and the criminal is locked in the back, Wolfie huffs, and goes trotting back to the Sheriff. The deputies are laughing, and so is the Sheriff, who roughs the top of the Wolf’s head. “Come on buddy, let’s go see Stiles.”

On the way to the hospital, John has the passenger window down again for the Wolf, who has his head out the window, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. The Sheriff begins to chuckle, the laughter growing stronger as Wolfie side-eyes him. And then without warning the Wolf starts coughing and spluttering as a fly comes zooming into his mouth. Needless to say, John is roaring with laughter by the time he pulls into the hospital, and Wolfie is shooting him a dirty look.

Melissa McCall is waiting at the entrance of the hospital, and watches as a big, black wolf, and the Sheriff exit a patrol car. The Wolf walks up to the Sheriff and wipes his muzzle on the Sheriff’s pants, causing the Sheriff to stop where he is, and throw his head back in laughter. The Wolf finishes with a nip to the Sheriff’s calf, a final hacking cough to dislodge the fly, and then trots happily towards the doors of the hospital.

Walking past Melissa, Wolfie walks straight into the glass doors. The  _ closed _ glass doors. Stumbling back, he shakes his head, sits down, throws his head back, and howls. Melissa turns around to glare at him, and the Sheriff comes running. “Shhhh shhh it’s ok buddy, we’ll be in there shortly." Turning to the nurse, "I was going to ring you Melissa, but I forgot. A lot’s happened and yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s ok John, Stiles told me that you’d be here, and you’d be bringing his ‘service animal’”. Melissa raises an eyebrow at the still howling lupine.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure what’s going on here either. All I know is, that wolf there is ridiculously attached to my son, and my son is just as attached to him. He showed up earlier today for the last few hours of Stiles’ first shift, and followed him around. He even followed Stiles to the bathroom, and howled when Stiles locked the door on him.”

The both look at the Wolf, who has finally stopped howling, and is now whimpering, turning his head to look behind him at the Sheriff and the Nurse, with big puppy dog eyes, begging to be let in. “Just a second buddy, come here and meet Melissa. She'll be looking after Stiles while he's here.”

The Wolf snorts, but comes over anyway, sitting on John’s feet, and looking up at Melissa. He raises a paw. Melissa is shocked, but John chuckles while the nurse takes Wolfie's paw and shakes, “Does he have a name?”

“We've got no idea, but Stiles calls him Wolfie.”

“Right, well it's nice to meet you Wolfie. Stiles is just getting checked by the doctor, he may need surgery on his shoulder. But why don't you and the Sheriff come inside and wait? We have a room put aside for you.”

Wolfie whimpers at the mention of surgery, but shuffles on the spot when Melissa mentions waiting inside. After Melissa puts down Wolfie’s paw, she walks toward the doors, which open easily for her, and takes the Sheriff and the Wolf to their room to wait.

“Did you want a coffee John?”

The Sheriff sits down with a sigh. “Would love one. Can we get a bowl of water for Wolfie too?”

“Yep, can do.”

Melissa leaves, shutting the door behind her. Wolfie sits on the floor next to John’s chair, and puts his head on the Sheriff’s knee, whining quietly. John strokes the Wolf’s head slowly, “I know buddy, I'm worried too. But he's a fighter our boy. He'll be fine.”

Ten minutes later, Melissa comes back in with tray that has a bowl of water, and another bowl with some chicken for the Wolf, plus a coffee, sandwich and muffin for the Sheriff. She also brings good news. “Stiles won’t need surgery, but he needs to be patched up, and looks like he took a nasty hit to the head, so we’ll need to keep him in overnight for observation. We’ll be bringing him in here, and we’ll bring in a cot bed for you, and a pile of blankets for Wolfie.”

“Thanks Melissa. I’m sure Stiles appreciates you considering the Wolf, as well as his dad.”

Wolfie looks up from his bowl of water, rivers of the liquid cascading down his jowls, and he grins at the humans, gives a happy bark, then dives into his bowl of chicken, tail wagging.

“I’m guessing this is Stiles’ pet? I’m pretty sure the State of California aren't using wolves as service animals.” Melissa leans back against the door frame with her arms folded in front of her. “I wouldn’t have thought a wolf would be ok in the Stiles’ tiny apartment though.”

“Well that’s the funny thing. Stiles met the wolf on a call from Animal Control, and we got called out a couple more times, and then all of sudden the wolf is appearing everywhere Stiles is. What’s even stranger? Is the wolf belongs to Derek Hale.”

“ _The_  Derek Hale? I had no idea he was back in Beacon Hills!”

“None of us did. But why is the wolf spending more time with Stiles, than he is with his owner? I really should call Derek, let him know where his pet is.”

“Come to the desk after you’ve eaten. You can use our phone.” Melissa leans forward, uncrossing her arms, and then crouching down to Wolfie eye level. Wolfie lifts his head, licks off his muzzle, the walks up to the nurse, boofing his head into her chest.

“Awwww pup, you poor baby. Stiles will be fine, and the Sheriff will call your human to let him know where you are. You are such a beautiful boy.” Melissa runs her hands through Wolfie’s furry neck, then pops a kiss on his head. She leans her head down and whispers, “You look after the Sheriff for us ok? Until Stiles gets better. That ok with you?”

Wolfie ruffs, then pulls back, licks her chin, then turns around, walking to tuck himself under John’s chair. Standing up, Melissa smiles at the Sheriff. “I can see the appeal. He’s a beautiful wolf. Come get me when you want to make that call.”

John nods, taking a sip of his coffee. He finishes off his drink, leaving his muffin for later. Leaning forward, he looks down between his legs, only to see a big black head, with sad eyes looking up at him. “Ok buddy, I’m going to call your human. You stay here, and I’ll be back.” John gets up and leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Wolfie huffs.  _ My human _ , he thinks.  _ My human is somewhere in this stinky hospital where I can’t see him. My human is in pain, I can feel it. My human needs me. The man you are talking about is me, and I clearly can’t come to the phone right now. _

Wolfie crawls out from under the chair, and spies the muffin that the Sheriff left on the table. He walks over, takes a sniff, then takes the muffin, hiding it under a set of drawers under the other side of the room. He can hear the Sheriff starting to come back so he hurries back under the chair, and pretends to be asleep. Wolfie hears the door open, then close.

“Where the hell is my muffin?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is reunited with his dad. And his Wolf.

When Stiles comes to, he’s warm. Really warm. He can feel the sweat on his brow, and some running down his face, and into his eye. His shoulder aches, his head throbs, and his body is stiff. He tries to move to be more comfortable, but he’s stuck. He tries to roll over, but it’s like he’s strapped to the bed. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. His dad is still in uniform, but curled up on a cot bed. There’s a big pile of blankets on the floor next to the cot. He then sees what’s keeping him from moving.

A big, black wolf is [laying on his back](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v642/shakespeares_sister/behbehs/zelda45.jpg) in between Stiles’ legs. Wolfie’s head is resting on Stiles’ thigh, his enormous front paws are bent in front of him, and his back legs are spread. He’s also snoring.

Stiles starts to chuckle. The more he looks at his Wolf friend, the more he starts to laugh. Wolfie snorts loudly, which sends Stiles into hysterics, throwing his head back into the pillow, and startling his Wolfie awake. Next thing he knows, he has a tongue licking his face, and wet nose smooshing into his cheek.

Stiles raises his good arm, and wraps it around the Wolf, pulling him into his chest. “Hello Wolfie. Thank you for staying.”

The commotion wakes the Sheriff up, so he sits up, and watches his son and the wolf interact. He notices how the Wolf looks adoringly at Stiles, how he keeps boofing his nose into Stiles’ chin. He sees how Stiles looks just as adoringly at Wolfie, how his long fingers go straight to that spot behind his ears. 

The Sheriff smiles. “Welcome back son. How are you feeling?”

Stiles sighs. “I’m sore. Mega headache. But I’m happy, you know?”

John watches as Wolfie’s tail does a thump thump thump on the bed. “I can see that. Listen son, we need to talk about Wolfie.” Wolfie’s tail stops.

“Awww dad, really? Now?”

“Yes, now son. You told me that this wolf belongs to Derek Hale, correct?” Sheriff mode engaged.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, I called Derek Hale, and there was no answer. I called him at home four times all up, and no answer. No answer on his cell either. I sent Parrish around to see if he could talk to him face to face. His car was there, but there was no answer when he rang the doorbell.”

“Ok. Maybe he went for a walk or something?”

“When Parrish went to the back yard to have a look, the back door was unlocked, and there was a pile of clothes on the floor.”

Stiles frowns. Wolfie sits up and glares at the Sheriff. “Why are you telling me this dad? I have no idea where Derek is, and I have no idea why there is a pile of clothes on the floor.”

“And his back door was unlocked.”

Stiles tries to cross his arms in front of him, but is hindered by one of his shoulders being strapped. So he half crosses his arms, and puts on his best cranky face. “If you’ll remember  _ Sheriff _ , I was shot yesterday afternoon, kidnapped, strapped to a chair, hit over the head, and beaten. All in the line of duty, I might add. I had enough trouble staying conscious, how the hell would I know where Derek Hale was, or why his backdoor was unlocked?  _ Jeez _ . You couldn’t have waited until I was released? You had to bring this up ten minutes after I come to, after being knocked out for hours. Love you too pops.”

Wolfie let out a small howl, licked Stiles’ face, and jumped off the bed, walking to the door. He looks back at the Sheriff and ruffs, John taking that as the cue to open the door. As soon as the door is opened, Wolfie takes off.

“Thanks dad. Thanks a lot.”

“What did I do?”

“You made him feel bad!”

“He’s a wolf Stiles. He doesn’t know what we’re saying.”

“Maybe not, but he can understand moods. He understood you were trying to get rid of him!”

The Sheriff sighs. “Stiles, I’m not trying to get rid of him. That wolf has been away from his owner for over twenty four hours now. I thought Derek might be worried. That’s all.”

“Well alright then. That’s ok I guess. But now he’s gone! Who’s going to keep me company now?”

“What am I son? Chopped liver?”

“Ew no. Gross. But don’t you have to work?”

“I’ve swapped shifts. Just until you are home and able to look after yourself.”

“Awwww thanks dad. It’s a shame Wolfie left though. He really makes me laugh.”

“You know, I think that wolf of yours stole my muffin? I went out …” The Sheriff’s cell phone rings, John raising an eyebrow as he answers. 

“Sheriff Stilinski. Yes, hi Derek, thanks for calling me back. Can you give me a moment? Just need to go somewhere more private.”

Stiles pulls a face at his dad as he leaves the hospital room. He lays back, shifting around to get comfortable. He sits back up with a start.

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Awfully convenient that Derek rings fifteen minutes after Wolfie leaves. I’m onto you Derek Hale.”

*****

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a naked man is making a phone call to the local Sheriff in a rather dark phone booth. Once the call ends, the naked man becomes a wolf, and runs like he’s being chased.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Derek ...

Derek skulks back into his house through the backdoor. His backyard smells like stranger, right up to the doors. Locking them behind him, he scoops up his clothes, and goes upstairs. Entering the bathroom, he puts his clothes in the hamper, then turns on the bath, filling it with almost too hot water.

He leans against the vanity, head bowed. Derek’s head is a jumble of thoughts, and his is Wolf is pining. “Please stop. Just stop. You are going to get me in trouble.” He raises his eyes and looks at his reflection. Derek’s beard has grown, his eyes look tired, and he looks resigned. Resigned to the fact that his Wolf is trying to tell him something. Derek knows what he’s trying to tell him, but admitting that to himself will just make it that much more difficult.

Or will it? What harm would it be if he just admitted it?  _ God Derek, you can’t even say the words. _

Derek looks over to the bath, which is at the perfect level, so he switches off the taps, and slowly enters the water. Easing himself into the heat, he finally lays back and closes his eyes, and replays the conversation with the Sheriff.

“Is everything ok Sheriff? You’ve left quite a few messages, and there are a number of missed calls, I assume they’re from you?”

“Ah yes they are. I needed to talk to you about your Wolf, Derek. He seems to be somewhat attached to my son, and has been with him the last twenty four hours at least. My son was unfortunately shot in the line of duty, then kidnapped. If it wasn’t for your Wolf, Derek, it would have taken much longer to find Stiles.”

Derek’s heart skips a beat, and his hands clench the pay phone. He takes a breath. “Is your son ok now?”   
  
“Yes thank goodness. It’s just … your Wolf hasn’t left Stiles’ side. I’m worried that they’ve become too attached to each other, and given that he’s your wolf, I thought that maybe that’s not really a good thing.”

“It’s ok Sheriff. I’ve never been able to control him that much. He’s not causing any harm though?”   
  
“No, none at all. I just worry about my son. When he becomes attached to things, it doesn’t usually work out for the best. I would hate it if he’s got this friend in Wolfie, and you up and move.”   
  
“I’m not planning on going anywhere sir.”   
  
“Good. That’s good Derek. Look, I’d love it if you came over for dinner one night, bring the Wolf, I’m sure Stiles would love it.”   
  
“I’m not actually sure that would be a good idea sir. Your son and I didn’t really get off to a good start, I’m not sure he’d want me there.”   
  
“Well son, sometimes Stiles has to suck it up and deal. You’d be my guest. And I’m sure Stiles would come around, especially if he got to know you. I remember you family well, Derek. You are a lot like you mother."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that."

Back in the bath Derek groans. He remembers how his heart leapt when the Sheriff called him son. And he would love to go to the Stilinski’s for dinner. The last time he went to anyone’s place for dinner was … well his family were still alive. Sliding down in the tub, the water now covering his head, Derek yells under the water, getting out all the frustration out of his system.

He slides back up the tub again, just in time to hear his answering machine click on.

“Ah hi. Hi Derek. It’s Stiles. Stilinski? Look, we really have to talk, especially seeing as you are apparently coming to my dad’s place for dinner once I’m out of the hospital. It’s nothing bad, I promise. But I know why I never see you and Wolfie in the same place at the same time. Anyway, can you come visit me? Tomorrow? Dad said he’ll be out for a couple of hours from around ten? Please come Derek. Please?”

The blood drains from Derek’s face. Despite the water in the bath being hot, Derek feels chilled, so he gets out of the bath, dries off, and heads straight for bed.

He’s going to have a big day tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Stiles gets to leave hospital, he's kinda sad.

He doesn’t show.

Stiles is really disappointed. It’s now five pm, and Stiles is slowly packing up his things, as he’s been given the go ahead to go home. His dad is currently at Stiles place putting together a bag, as John played both the dad, and the Sheriff card, and told Stiles in no uncertain terms that he would be staying with him, until Stiles has been given the go ahead to go back to work.

Stiles is actually looking forward to it. He’s been working full time since graduation, and hasn’t had any time off since he started at the Sheriff’s department. It’s just a shame it’s under these circumstances. But he’s going to enjoy spending time with his dad, the two Stilinski men back living together under the same roof again. Stiles misses having his dad as his dad, and not just his boss.

But boy is he sad. He really wanted to see Derek. He really wanted to get this all out in the open. Start getting to know the Human side of Derek, as well as the Wolf side, and learning how they work with each other. He wanted to see how much of the Wolf is present in Derek. Because he adores the wolf, so what does that mean in relation to Human Derek?

The Sheriff walks into the room with a smile. “You ready to go son?”

“Almost dad. Can you just check those drawers over there? Just make sure I haven’t missed something?”   
  
“Sure son. Are you ok?”

“Yeah dad. Just tired.”

With a nod, the Sheriff goes to the set of of drawers, opening up each one to make sure Stiles doesn’t leave anything behind. He closes the final drawer with a bit a bit of force, which rolls furniture back, and reveals a slightly hard, mould-tinged muffin. The Sheriff starts laughing.

“What is is dad?”

John holds up the muffin. “Would seem I found where your Wolf hid my muffin.”

“He’s not my wolf.”

“Well no, but he’s definitely your friend, right?”

Stiles shrugs. “I’m ready to go now.” He picks up his jacket, and puts his phone and wallet in his pants. John picks up Stiles bag, and they walk out together.

“Are you sure you’re ok son?”

Stiles stops walking. “I rang Derek yesterday, and left a message. I asked him if he would come and visit me today. He didn’t show. I was hoping we could have had a chat.”

“He may not have received the message Stiles.”   
  
“Maybe. Or maybe he just really doesn’t like me.”

“Oh come now. Who doesn’t like you?”

“Plenty of people dad.”

“Look son, give him another call when we get home. He’ll be coming over for dinner soon enough anyway.”

“I guess.”

With a smile, John puts a hand at the back of Stiles’ neck, and they walk out to the car together. For ten minutes they ride in silence. When they pass the street before the turnoff to Derek’s house, Stiles sighs.

“Hey dad? Would you mind if we quickly stopped by Derek Hale’s house?”

John raises and eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything, just flicking the turn signal to turn onto Derek’s street.

Stiles is nervous. He has this need to let Derek know that everything is alright, that it doesn’t freak him out that Derek is a werewolf. But will he even answer the door?

The car pulls up against the curb, and Stiles gets out slowly. The Camaro is in the driveway. The curtains at the front of the house are open, as are the windows on the second floor. Walking up the driveway, Stiles is filled with trepidation. The urge to turn around and run back to the safety of the car is strong, but he needs to do this.

Stiles rings the doorbell. He hears footsteps inside, coming down the stairs. Then nothing.

“Derek? Are you there? Look, I’m sorry if I upset you with the message I left you yesterday, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just wanted to tell you that I don’t mind that you’re different. I mean, I like your Wolf side, and I want to get to know your Human side. Would you let me? Please?”

On the other side of the door, Derek has made his way to the front, and is listening to Stiles talk. His fingers itch to open the door, and his wolf is leaping for joy.

“My dad is taking me home. Back to his place. I’ll be sleeping in my old room again which will be weird. But um, I’d really like it if you came and visited me. And by you I mean Human you. If that’s ok of course. If it’s easier to be around me when you are Wolfie I completely get that. I’m a lot to handle I know.” 

Derek’s hand has reached out and touched the door, and his wolf is howling.

“Um, ok. Well, I should go. Dad is waiting for me in the car. I just wanted to say though, that I’m not scared of you, and I’m not going to tell anyone your secret, not even my dad. And I wanted you to know that you have a friend in me. If you want that is. I’d never presume … anyway. Bye Derek.”

Stiles turns around and walks towards the car, wiping away a tear with his good hand.

Back on the other side, Derek is resting against the door, wiping away a tear of his own.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a visitor.

Two weeks pass. Stiles is still at his dad’s house, but his dad went back to work a week ago. Stiles can look after himself, but John takes comfort from the fact that Stiles is in the house when he gets home, so until Stiles is back at work, he’s staying with his dad.

But Stiles is sad. He misses Derek. Now that he knows that the wolf and Derek are one and the same, he yearns to spend time with the man. How can you spend time with someone who won’t return your calls or texts, or won’t answer the door?

He’s upstairs in his bedroom, pacing the floor. Stiles is mumbling incoherently under his breath, and is so focused on his mumbling, that he doesn’t hear his window sliding open, nor does he hear the boots that hit the floor. As he turns to make his way back across the room, he catches sight of the intruder, and screams bloody murder, flailing backwards, and slamming his bad shoulder against the wall.

Derek rushes forward, “Oh god Stiles, are you ok?”

“No Derek I’m not ok. Where have you been? Why didn’t you come to the door when I dropped by? And why didn’t you come visit me in the hospital?”

“That’s actually not what I meant. But I’m sorry about that.”

“Well what did you mean then?”

“You just hurt your bad shoulder again. I’d say you’d be in a fair bit of pain.” Derek reaches forward, and rests his palm on Stiles’ shoulder, leaching the pain. Stiles eyes widen when he notices the black tracks making their way up Derek’s arm.

“Does that hurt you?”

“I’m taking _your_ pain away, and you ask whether it hurts _me_?”   
  
“Well does it?”

“It doesn’t hurt, but it can be draining.”

“You can stop now. I’m ok.”

Derek sits back on his heels, and looks at Stiles with a slight tilt to his head.

The smile on Stiles’ face reaches epic proportions. “You look like a puppy when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“The head tilt thing. It’s cute.”

Derek’s head tilt’s the other side. “It’s cute?”   
  
Stiles giggles. “Yeah. Really cute.”

Derek gets up and offer’s Stiles his hand, which Stiles takes. Once he’s up, he’s face to face with Derek. “Hi Derek.”

“Hi Stiles.”

Derek is still holding Stiles hand, and pulls him in for a hug, burying his head into Stiles neck. “Thank you.”   
  
“For what?”

“For accepting me.”

They hug for a while longer, until the urge to speak gets the better of Stiles. “Uh, Derek? We still need to talk about what happened if that’s ok?”

They pull apart from their hug, and Stiles walks over to his bed and sits cross-legged on top of the sheets. He pats the space on the bed next to him, and despite shaking his head, Derek sits down.

“Why didn’t you visit me?”

Derek sighs. “I couldn’t be at the hospital in human form. That place just … Sorry Stiles, I couldn’t do it.”

Stiles nods in understanding. “I’m sorry Derek. I didn’t think of that.”

“It’s ok. It’s why I was the Wolf for so long. My wolf side is a little obsessed with you, so he was happy to be wherever you were.”

“Obsessed with me?”

“Yep. It’s really strange. I’ve not have him react that way before. I had no control over him, and I just had to let him do what he wanted.”

“Were you upset with what happened?”

“Not upset. Definitely embarrassed.”   
  
Stiles snorts. “Well I would be too if the other half of me followed some guy to his workplace bathroom, and then howled when the door is shut in my face.”

Derek’s head sinks into his hands. “Oh god. Yeah, that was embarrassing.”

Stiles reaches out and caresses Derek’s hair. “It’s ok Derek, really. I loved knowing that someone wanted to be in my presence. I haven’t had that in a long time.”

Derek looks up in confusion. “Really? What about your friends?”

“All my school friends moved away. Lydia and Jackson are in London, Kira is in Japan, and Scott moved away too after he got married.”

Derek could feel the sadness emanating from Stiles once he mentioned Scott. “Scott was your best friend?”

Stiles nodded. “Was. Once he got married, his priorities completely shifted. I wasn’t one of them. I mean, I get that when you get married, you need to focus on your spouse, but that shouldn’t mean you forget your friends. Especially your oldest friend.”

“I’m sorry Stiles. That’s awful.”

Stiles shrugs. “It is what it is. I miss him sometimes. Not as much as I used to. He’s turned into this preppy jerkhole who’s too good for everyone, so I’m not upset now. But back then? I was shattered.”

Derek closes his eyes, and leans into Stiles hand, which is still caressing his hair. Stiles smiles. “You know, I’m starting to notice when your Wolf is close to the surface.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Derek’s eyes are still closed when he feels soft lips pressed against his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Stiles looking back at him, the amber orbs sparkling with joy.

“I’m glad you’re here Derek. The human you. I mean, I love Wolfie and all, but I like being able to see your smile.”

Derek blushes, the pink climbing up his cheeks, through to the tips of his ears. He tilts his head, trapping Stiles hand between his head and shoulder, baring his neck to the human. Stiles reaches out and runs his thumb along the skin of Derek’s neck.

“You know, I think I know what Wolfie was up to.”

“Yeah?” Derek whispers.

“Yeah. I think he was trying to tell you that you like me. Like, like me like me.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Derek’s wolf is preening, smirking under his skin. Derek rumbles in agreement. “I think you may be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to provide prompts or requests. I've never done that before, and I think that'd be fun!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his dad have a little talk

A few hours later, after Stiles and Derek had talked and laughed, after Stiles had walked Derek to the door, after Derek hugged Stiles goodbye, Stiles lay on this back on the his bed with a cheesy grin on his face. He vaguely hears his dad come home, thinks he hears him climb the stairs, but he’s completely blissed out.

“Mind telling me why you look like you’ve fallen in love son?”

Stiles looks over towards the door where he sees his father leaning up against the door jamb, still in uniform, including holstered gun. “Hi dad. How was your day?”

“Fine. Fine. So are you going to answer my question?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you a question Stiles, are you going to answer it?”

Stiles sits up with a confused look on his face. “What did you ask me?”

“I asked you whether you’d mind telling me why you look like you’ve fallen in love.”

“Oh. That. Well, Derek Hale came by today.”

The Sheriff shakes his head. “Ok well that conversation needs beer and pizza.”

“Ok sounds good.”

John blinks, shakes his head, and backs out of the door mumbling, “Just agreed to pizza without having a go about cholesterol. Kid has got it bad.”

Stiles lays back down on the bed, head filled with hugs and light touches from Derek. He sighs, smile tugging at his lips again as he remembers Derek blushing, and the sparkle in his eyes. “He’s so pretty”, he sighs.

Twenty minutes later, John is calling up to Stiles for dinner. Stiles rolls off the bed, and slowly takes the stairs, head in the clouds. He gets to the kitchen to find his dad holding the pizza box in one hand, and a couple of beers in the other, and looking at him like he’s been replaced with an alien.

“What?”

“I have never, in the history of ever, heard you come down the stairs in a dignified manner. Who are you, and what have you done with my son!”

“Come on dad.”

“No really. Even when you were head-over-heels in love with Lydia Martin, you would always thunder down the stairs like you were being chased. Now you are taking your time. You’ve got it BAD.”

“Shut up dad.”

“So when’s the wedding?”

“Shut up dad!”

John just chuckles, putting the pizza box on the dining table, and handing Stiles his beer. They sit down at the table, quietly eating their first slice of pizza. Stiles wipes his hands on his pants, takes a sip of beer, and then clears his throat. He opens his mouth and hesitates, tilting his head with a scrunch of his eyebrows. He opens his mouth again and shuts it, looking at his dad for help.

“So son. Derek Hale. He came to visit today?”

“Yes! Yes, he did. It was … He’s so … I think I really like him dad.”   
  
“I gathered that son.”

“He’s just so … special. He’s special, you know? He was so concerned with how I was, and was just so … he was just so lovely.”

The Sheriff looks at Stiles with concern. “Son, clearly you are completely smitten with the man, but did he tell you where he was? Why he didn’t visit you?”

“Yeah he did. He got my message when I was in the hospital, and he didn’t come because this is the hospital where his family were taken after the fire. Too many memories, you know?”

“That I completely understand. But what about here? You’ve been home for two weeks. He could have come and visited you long before now.”

“I know. I asked him that directly. You should have seen his face fall, it was heartbreaking! He told me he’s not good with people, and judging by our previous interactions, he was worried I’d go tell him to fuck off.”

“Ok. Fair enough. So why now?”

Stiles takes a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how to word this without either confusing his dad, or outing Derek as a werewolf. Stiles brain to mouth filter is notoriously atrocious, but this is a delicate subject, and needed to be handled with care.

“It’s a weird situation dad. He has this pet, Wolfie, as we know him, who has suddenly become attached to me, and has kinda thrown Derek and I together, and forced us to chat. We got off to a horrible start. He snapped at me, I snapped back, I went all deputy on him, it was a mess really. But that was a few months back, and we’ve both had time to chill, and then having Wolfie involved has been good too. I know this is all a bit strange, but I’m excited dad.”

The Sheriff looks apprehensive. “Stiles …”

“Dad, just let me finish. We needed to talk about the Wolf ok? Even Derek had to acknowledge that, and that’s where it started. Once Derek got talking, it was just … awesome. He’s been through so much dad. Losing his entire family? I mean, I thought we had it rough losing mom. So you know, go easy on him.”

“If you’ll remember son, I was there? I was in charge of the investigation. I was with Derek when he had to identify his family's remains. I clearly remember Derek that day, and honestly I’m surprised he hasn’t become a homicidal maniac. But Stiles, you need to understand my concern. Majority of the interaction you’ve had with this man is through his Wolf. Any time you’ve mentioned Derek, you’ve said that you aren’t friends. And now all of a sudden, I’m expecting to catch you scrawling Stiles Hale in your notebook.”

“Stiles Stilinski-Hale actually.”

“Oh for the love of god.”

“Dad! I was joking! Chill!”

“Funny son. Real funny. Look, I just want you to be careful ok? It’s been awhile since you’ve had a relationship, and Derek has been through a lot, and you’ve been through a lot, and I just want you to be happy. Ok?”

“I know dad. I do. It’s just the first time in a long time that I’ve feel like I want to get to know someone better, and that someone wants to get to know me too.”

“Ok. That sounds completely grown up and unlike you, and I’m impressed. All jokes aside, if you run off to Vegas and get married, I’m disowning you.”

Stiles laughs. “Understood.”

“Let’s get back to our pizza before it gets any colder.” John reaches for a piece, and just before he takes a bite, “So do you think it’ll be a big wedding?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has an epiphany.

Derek is floating. He has no idea how he got where he is now, which is laying in the backyard, on his back, staring at the stars. The smile on his face is ridiculous, and if Laura were here now, she’d give him such a hard time. Derek’s smile falters. Laura. He misses Laura. He misses all his family. 

But Laura was special. She would rip into Derek about the smallest things, but all was done with sparkling eyes, and an evil smirk. Derek wonders what she’d have to say about this situation.

“Oh god Der, could you be any more obvious?”

“I guess you are really hungry … like the wolf.”

“Why don’t you just hump his leg already?”

An unexpected chuckle bubbles up from Derek, which turns into a snort, and then full blown laughter. He can picture Laura’s face as she listens to him talk, telling her the stories of his Wolf and Stiles. He imagines the ribbing, the smart ass replies, the insults, but at the end of the conversation there’d be support, love, and words of wisdom.

“I wish you were here Laura, I think I’m falling.”

Derek lays in the grass for another ten minutes, his thoughts on his family, until the stars are being shrouded in cloud. He gets up, brushes off his pants, and walks inside. He grabs his phone that is sitting on the dining table, and makes his way to his lounge room, where he slides onto the couch. Pressing the home button on his phone, he sees five messages from Stiles.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**Is it weird that I miss you? If not, I miss you. If so, then I totally don’t miss you.**

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**Except that I miss you.**

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**My dad grilled me tonight. If you see my dad in public, and I’m not around, RUN. He’ll grill you too.**

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**You know he has a gun right?**

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**When can I see you next?**

 

Derek just laughs and replies.

 

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

**I miss you too. And is tomorrow too soon?**

 

Putting the phone in his pocket with a smile, he turns on the tv, and mindlessly flicks through the channels. Finding nothing of interest, he turns off the tv, and goes through the house checking that the doors are locked, and turning off all the lights. Once upstairs he goes through his night-time routine, and putting on a pair of sleep pants before he slides into bed.

The phone buzzes on this nightstand.

 

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

**Tomorrow’s not soon enough :)**

******

The lake in front of Derek is wide, but not so wide that he can’t see Stiles on the other side. His silhouette is prominent on the bank of the lake, and he can see Stiles shiver at the chill of the early morning. The sun is slowly beginning to peek over the horizon, spilling light and warmth on the scene before him. He watches as Stiles stretches, his long, mole-speckled neck is presented, and Derek takes a step forward.

“He’s rather beautiful Derek. You’ve picked well.”

“I didn’t pick him Laura. My wolf did.”

Laura turns to look at Derek. “Der, you and your Wolf are one and the same. You aren’t separate entities.”

“And?”

“AND you need to stop speaking as if this you and your wolf are twins. You aren’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Damn sure.”

“Well I’m not.”

“Oh come on Derek. Don’t be ridiculous. If the situation were reversed, and I was telling you about someone my wolf had become enamoured with, what would you tell me?”

Derek blinks. He takes a deep breath, and let’s it out slowly. He looks at Laura. “I’d tell you that your wolf was trying to tell you something. I’d tell you that you should explore whatever this is, as your wolf is intuitive, that it sees things your human side can’t.”

“Exactly. What else?”

“You’d tell me that my wolf was exhibiting behaviour similar to a wolf who had found their special someone.”   
  
“Special someone? Oh come on Derek, wolves don’t have ‘special someones’ and you know it.”

“I know Laura, but … “

“NO BUTS. Say it Derek. Say the word.”

“Laura …”   
  
“Come on Derek, say the word. Just say it! Tell me what your Wolf is trying to tell you. Tell me what he’s trying to get you to admit.”

“Laura, I don’t …”   
  
“Derek! Just say it!! Say it!! What does Stiles mean to you! Who is he?!”

“HE’S MY MATE OK? Ok Laura? Is that what you want to hear??”

Derek has thrown his hands up in resignation, and stalked away from his sister. He looks over to the side of the lake to see Stiles, whose face is hidden by shadows, except for his mouth, which is turned up in a smile.

“Stiles is my mate.”

******

Derek wakes up with a start, heart hammering in his chest. He looks around the room, half expecting to see Laura there, a little disappointed when he doesn’t. Running a hand down his stubbled face, he scratches his palm against his beard, and then sits up in bed. His hand reaches out instinctively to check his phone.

There is a message from Stiles, time stamp 20 minutes ago. It’s a selfie, Stiles laying in bed, hair all messed up, and the hand not holding the phone is pointing to the pillow next to him.

Stiles’ eyebrow is raised in question. 

Without hesitation, Derek gets out of bed, throws on a shirt, some boots, and runs down the stairs. Closing the front door behind him, he locks it, and looks up to the sky with a smile. He then runs all the way to the Stilinski house.

There’s a pillow there with his name on it.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek slides through the window quietly, trying not to wake Stiles up. He takes off his shirt, toes off his boots, then tries to climb over the lump in the bed.

“Hey”, a sleepy voice whispers in the dark.

“Hey.”

Derek finishes climbing over Stiles, and lays down on the bed, resting his head on the vacant pillow. He reaches out, and drags a thumb across Stiles’ cheek, then cupping Stiles’ face in his palm, he leans forward brushing a kiss against his button nose.

“Thanks for inviting me over.”

“You are always welcome here.” Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek softly on the lips. Derek continues to run his thumb across Stiles’ cheek, while his eyes are mapping Stiles’ face. “Derek, can I ask you something?”

Derek stills. He’s trying not to panic. ‘Can I ask you something’ is just as terrifying as ‘we need to talk.’ Ignoring the terror, Derek nods.

“You know how you are Wolfie, you love it when I pat your fur. Does that mean when you’re human I can play with your hair?”

Relief floods through Derek and he chuckles. “If you are thinking of weaving your fingers in my hair like you do my fur, you are more than welcome to.”

Stiles smiles. “Awesome.” Derek removes his hand from Stiles’ cheek, running it down Stiles’ arm, and letting it rest on Stiles’ covered hip. Stiles’ hand shakily inches forward, the back of his fingers gliding against Derek’s jaw, up his cheek, and extending his lengthy fingers to bury them in Derek’s ebony mane. Curling them up, he tugs lightly at the stands, tugging a moan from Derek. Stiles chuckles. “Like having your hair pulled Derek?”

“Mmmmm. Maybe a little.”   
  
“I’ll have to remember that.” Stiles yawns, turning his face into his pillow. “As much I want keep running my fingers through your hair, I’m sleepy.” Stiles untangles his fingers from Derek’s hair. “You wanna get under the covers?”

Derek nods, and rolls over so he’s not all the way on the top. Stiles pulls the covers out from under Derek, and lifts them up so Derek can crawl under. He does, and whispers, “Can I hold you Stiles?”

With a sigh of contentment, Stiles nods, and tucks his arms against his body, while Derek reaches out, pulling Stiles towards him, enveloping him in a wall of muscle and warm. Stiles melts into the embrace, and tucks his head under Derek’s chin, rubbing his cheek against the wolf’s clavicle. 

“I could get used to this”, Stiles murmurs. 

Derek gives Stiles a squeeze, “Me too.”

As they drift closer to sleep, their breathing evens out, and Stiles quietly hums. “Night Wolfie.”

Derek chuckles. “Night Deputy Stilinski.”

*****

Several hours later, Derek wakes up with a start. Stiles has thrown one of his legs across Derek, and his face is smooshed into Derek’s chest. Every breath that Stiles takes, glides across the hair on Derek’s chest, tickling him. He gets distracted feeling the rise and fall of Stiles chest, until he hears again what sounds like a person in the house. He begins to panic, thinking it’s an intruder, until he realises it’s actually the Sheriff home from his shift.

Derek shakes Stiles gently, “Stiles, your dad’s home.”

“Mmmmmmm the pancakes are in the fridge dad.”

“What? Stiles, you need to unwrap yourself from me so I can get up. Your dad’s home.”

It takes a moment for it to register what Derek is saying, but once it sinks in. “Ohmygod. Oh god. Ok I’ll let you up.”

Stiles gently removes himself from Derek, trying not to jolt his shoulder. He settles into a more comfortable position while Derek gets off the bed, and begins taking off the rest of his clothes.

Trying to convey panic without alerting his dad, he whispers loudly, “Derek! What are you doing?? Aren’t you going to hide??” 

Derek looks at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, and turns his back to Stiles, so he can take off his pants. Stiles’ mouth goes dry, seeing the Derek tooshie in all its glory. Derek then crouches on the floor, and before Stiles’ eyes, Derek changes into his Wolf. Picking up the discarded clothes and shoes in his mouth and hiding them in the closet, Wolf Derek then jumps back up on the bed and makes himself comfortable, all while Stiles is watching completely stunned.

“Oh my god Derek you’re incredible.”

Wolf Derek snuffs, and closes his eyes. Just as the Sheriff gets to the bedroom door, Stiles closes his eyes, and tries to calm his breathing. Weaving his fingers into the Wolf’s fur helps calm him, so by the time his dad opens the door, he actually looks asleep.

John takes in the scene before him. His injured son spread out on the bed, with the wolf curled up next to him. He pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture. With a chuckle, he whispers goodnight to Stiles and to Wolfie, and shuts the door.

Five minutes go past until Stiles feels like he can breathe again. “Oh my god Derek that was close.”

The Wolf growled. “Why are you growling? What’s wrong Derek?” The Wolf growls again, and nips at Stiles fingers. “Wait, you don’t like me calling your Derek when you’re the wolf?”

The Wolf huffs, and shakes his head. “Seriously? So it’s still Wolfie then?” The Wolf responds by licking Stiles’ hand. “Ok Wolfie. Let’s get some sleep ok? I’m exhausted.”

Wolfie crawls up and lays where Derek was, and Stiles curls himself around the wolf. Nuzzling into Wolfie’s neck, Stiles sighs and whispers, “Thanks for not leaving me.”

In reply Wolfie whines, and settles back against his human. With a quiet “Aroo” he closes his eyes, and slips into slumber.

*****

At ten o’clock, Stiles wakes up alone. He looks around through bleary eyes, his window is slightly open, and the side where Wolfie was sleeping is cold.

He sits up slowly, blinking groggily, rubbing his face with his free hand. He sees his phone light up on the bedside table. Leaning gingerly to grab the phone, he takes it off the nightstand.

 

**From: Derek Hale**

**Sorry I left before you woke up. I’ll be back at lunchtime with food. Hopefully your dad can join us?**

 

The smile on Stiles’ face could light up a dark room, and the blush forming could warm it.

 

**To: Derek Hale**

**That would be awesome. I’ll see you soon!**

 

Stiles puts down the phone, and getting up slowly, begins the sleepy shuffle to the door. He can hear his dad downstairs in the kitchen. “Dad! Derek’s coming by to have lunch with us! He’s bringing food!”

“Sounds like a keeper son!”

Stiles groans. “Shut up dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry it has taken me a while to update this fic. I've had this chapter half written since chapter 19. I've had feelings of self doubt, I've written a couple of other things instead of this, I've been feeling a little sorry for myself.
> 
> But I'm getting there, and I feel like I've got my mojo back.
> 
> Sorry again, I hope you can forgive me!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time at the Stilinski household!

Stiles is sitting on the couch, leg bouncing up and down. He’s freshly showered, wearing fresh clothes, and freaking out.

“You ok there son?”

Stiles looks over at his dad. “Huh? Why?”

John leans forward and places his hand on Stiles’ knee. “Because you are jittering out of your skin. Are you nervous?”

Stiles scoffs. “Why would I be nervous? I’ve got nothing to be nervous about! I don’t know what you’re talking about dad.”

“Stiles, calm down. I know I pick on you, but I’m not going to say anything to embarrass you in front of Derek.”

Stiles sighs, and leans back on the sofa. “I know dad. But this is a big deal you know? He’s kinda like meeting the parents, and he suggested this lunch himself. I don’t know why he suggested it. I thought he would have been freaking out too, but he’s willingly coming over, AND he’s bringing food. I mean, doesn’t this feel like a big deal to you?”

John chuckles. “You know I invited him for dinner Stiles, so it’s not too much of a stretch coming over for lunch. But I think what you’re trying to say is that you’ve never brought a boy home to meet your dad.”

“Yes! That’s exactly it!! I don’t know what’s happening dad, but it feels so … it’s just so …”

“Right. It feels right.”

“Exactly!! How did you know?”

“Because that’s the way it was with your mom and I. I saw her, she smiled at me, and I knew. I just knew.”

“Really?”

“Really. I remember my parents telling me that they could always tell when I was thinking of your mom. They used to ask me to do the most ridiculous things, like brushing the cat with a toothbrush, and I’d just agree to it because I was too busy thinking about your mom.”

“You brushed a cat with a toothbrush?”

“On top of that, I used to do completely stupid stuff without any input from my family. I burnt food numerous times, I put toothpaste in my hair instead of gel, and left the headlights of my car on, and the battery went flat. You son, are at the very beginnings of that, judging by the lovey dovey look on your face.”

“I don’t have a lovey dovey look on my face!”

John pulls out his cell phone, and takes a picture of Stiles. With a look on his face that screams ‘I told you so’, John shows Stiles the picture.

“That son, is a lovey dovey look. You look like you’ve just had a relaxing massage, followed by a sleep amongst the clouds.”

Stiles face is enveloped in a blush, and he sinks down into the sofa, just as there is a knock on the door. Stiles sits up quickly, eyes widening. “Oh my god. Dad! Oh my god.”

John gets up from his chair, chuckling away, and patting Stiles on the head as he walks past. “You’ll be ok son.” Walking to the door, the Sheriff opens with a smile. “Derek! It’s good to see you.”

Derek ducks his head, and jostles the grocery bags in his hands. “You too sir.” John leans forward, taking some of the bags from Derek’s hands. Derek tries to argue with the Sheriff, but John beats him to it. “Now Derek, you’ve brought us food, the least I can do is carry some of the bags. Please, please come in.”

John stands aside, letting Derek pass, and shuts the door behind him. Stiles is flailing up off the couch, cheeks pink, smile growing wide. “Hey Derek.”

“Hey Stiles.”

“How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Good.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Much better thanks. I’ll get to take the sling off soon.”

“That’s good Stiles.”

John has stopped walking towards the kitchen, and turns to watch the conversation between his son, and their guest. He shakes his head. Stiles looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Derek looks like a shy 6 year old, despite both being grown men. He clears his throat. “So. Derek, what did you bring us? I’m hoping there’s no tofu, or tempeh or anything in there?”

Derek pulled a face. “No sir, I’m not trying to poison you.” John chuckles. “I wasn’t really sure what you liked, so I brought steaks, and chicken, some sausages, some potatoes, and some vegetables. I can make whatever you like.”

The look on the Sheriff’s face is one of reverence. “You brought steak? Derek Hale, you are my favourite person on the planet.”   
  
“Hey! What about me? I’m your son!”

“Well Stiles, if you brought me steak, you’d be my favourite person. But you like to ply me with healthy things.”

“Actually Stiles, steak is a good source of iron. Your dad needs to keep up his iron levels, particularly in his line of work”, Derek says with a smirk.

Stiles tried to huff, and cross his arms in front of him with indignation, but it’s awkward with one arm in a sling. He ends up laughing. “Well I’m glad you’re all happy and stuff dad. But I’m the injured one here! Where’s the good stuff for me?!”

“I brought curly fries.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“Wow. Ok, that’s awesome.” Stiles’ smile lights up his face. “Did you need help cooking? I’m sure I can do things one handed.”

Derek shakes his head. “Nope. I’m good. So I’m cooking steak, curly fries and vegetables. Anything else?”

John wrinkles his nose. “I’m not really a big fan of curly fries. How about some mash?”

Derek smiles at the Sheriff. “Mash is fine. I prefer that too.”

Stiles scoffs in indignation. “You are both heathens. Heathens!”

Derek and John both laugh, and continue on to the kitchen. John offers his services to Derek, who politely declines, but does request confirmation on where everything is in the kitchen. The Sheriff takes himself back to the lounge room to read his paper in comfort, while Stiles perches precariously on a stool at the bench.

Stiles watches Derek move around the kitchen with ease, pre-heating the oven, washing the vegetables, seasoning the steak. With his free arm, Stiles’ elbow is resting on the bench cupping his face, as he stares at Derek dreamily.

Derek turns to Stiles. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?”

“Do I have something on my face? You’re staring at me.”

Stiles sighs, “You’re so pretty.”

Derek’s blush creeps up from the neckline of his Henley, spreading up his neck, blossoming on his cheeks, and peaking at the top of his ears. “I’m really not.”

“Oh but you are. I could get used to seeing you in my kitchen.”

“This is your dad’s kitchen.”   
  
“Semantics.”

Derek chuckles and goes back to cooking their lunch. “Stop staring Stiles, you’re making me self conscious.”

“I can’t help it. You’re just so …”

“Stiles leave the poor man alone!”, John pipes up from the lounge room.

With a chuckle, Derek defends Stiles, “It’s ok Sheriff, he’s not doing any harm.”

“Please call me John.”

Derek blushes again, and head bowed, he begins to heat up the pan to cook the steak. Stiles almost whispers, “It’s a big deal you know, him asking you to call him John. He wanted Scott to call him Mr Stilinski for years.”

Derek looks up, a hopeful look on his face. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow.” Derek smiles into the steak pan. With a big sigh, he continues on with getting the meal ready, all the while the grin doesn’t leave his face. 

Stiles watches quietly. Derek’s movements are fluid, sure. He knows what he’s doing. Even though Stiles knows how to cook, and cook well, he still flails through the process. Think Swedish Chef from the Muppets.

Derek is getting to the end of the cooking process, he’s turning off the oven, and the stove tops. He’s seasoning the steamed vegetables, and mashing the potatoes. The curly fries are in the warm oven, waiting to be salted. Stiles gets off his stool, and pulls out plates and cutlery, and starts making the table. He grabs the salt and pepper, then the butter dish, and even some of his mother’s cloth napkins. Lastly, he grabs a couple of trivets and places them in the centre of the table.

Derek starts bringing in the cooked food, the aromas mingling, and Stiles moans. “This smells so good Derek. Thank you.”

Derek blushes. “You’re welcome Stiles.” As Derek passes Stiles walking back into the kitchen, he presses a quick kiss to Stiles’ forehead. Stiles blushes instantly, head down and his smile barely masks the giggle. Of course it’s at that moment that John walks over, and he whispers, “You’ve got that lovey dovey look on your face again son.”

“Dad! Stop!”

“Never!” John sits down at the head of the table, as Derek brings in some empty glasses. He’s found a jug, and he’s filled it with water, and brought that to the table as Stiles also sits at the table. He pours water for John and Stiles, and then sits at the spare chair. They all start helping themselves to the food.

“This looks so awesome Derek, thanks again.” Stiles chomps on a string bean.

“You’re welcome. And thanks for having me over Sher … I mean John.”

John just nods. As both Stiles and Derek are about to take their first mouthful of dinner, John asks Derek a question.

“So Derek, what are your intentions toward my son?”

Stiles almost chokes on a curly fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda get the feeling this is going to be a long story, multiple chapters. I keep thinking of other things I want to write for this story.
> 
> Hope that's ok with you guys!
> 
> Also, just for the record, I love tofu. Never tried tempeh, but I can't imagine vegetarian and vegan type things being enjoyed by Wolfie type peeps.
> 
> And thanks for all your comments and kudos. Feel free to share with your fellow Sterek buddies!
> 
> Mwah!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Stiles choke to death on a Curly Fry? Does Derek die of embarrassment?
> 
> Read chapter 22 to find out ...

The blood drains from Derek’s face, and Stiles is coughing up a curly fry. The Sheriff sits back in his chair and starts to chuckle. His laughter increases when he takes a look at Stiles’ face, whose cheeks are red and splotchy, eyes wide in panic. Derek’s eyes mirror Stiles, and he’s looking around for the closest exit. 

John has doubled over, head resting on the table as he roars with laughter. Derek gets up and goes over to Stiles, and starts thumping Stiles on the back, trying to help dislodge the errant curly fry from Stiles’ esophagus. Stiles meanwhile, reaches out for his glass of water, and when the thumping on his back begins, the water starts sloshing out of the glass, running down Stiles’ arm, and pooling onto his jeans. 

John is watching this all unfold, tears streaming down his face. It’s a comedy of errors, especially when Derek realises he’s drowning Stiles in his own drink. “Shit sorry Stiles! Sorry!” Derek gets up and runs to the kitchen to grab paper towel to mop up this spill. Stiles finally stops coughing so he can guzzle what’s left in his glass, which only amounts to a mouthful. 

He holds up the glass and croaks out a, “More water”, and the Sheriff slides his glass across to his son, who grabs it and guzzles that too. Derek has started to pat Stiles’ lap with the paper towel, apologizing profusely under his breath.

Stiles is trying to calm himself down, rubbing his chest to try and ease the pain from almost swallowing a curly fry whole. Derek is still patting away the water, as it’s spreading up Stiles’ leg. Stiles’ eyes go wide. “It’s ok Derek thanks, I’m good.”

Derek is still patting and rubbing at Stiles’ leg. “But it’s still wet Stiles, I’ll get more paper towel.”

“NO! No, it’s fine! The rest will dry. You can leave it.”   
  
“But if you stay in wet clothes you may get sick.”

Stiles turns to Derek and gives him a look as if to say, “Would you just stop”, and tilts his wide eyes down to his crotch, which has begun to react to Derek’s ministrations.

Derek’s blush is immediate, and engulfs his entire face. “Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Um, I’m going to get rid of this now. In the bin. Ok? You both good for water? I’ll get some anyway.”

Stiles has squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of the most unattractive disgusting thing on the planet, to will his semi down. Derek is in the kitchen murmuring under his breath, and the Sheriff breaks out into a fresh round of laughter.

“Laugh it up pops,” Stiles grumbles as he places his napkin across his lap. “Was that really necessary?”

John wipes the tears from his eyes. “Oh come on Stiles, it wasn’t that bad. You’re ok now!”

“Now I am, but I was choking before! And you’ve freaked Derek out. Dad, you promised me.”

The Sheriff holds his hands up in the sign of defeat. "Ok ok, I’m sorry. Derek, you can come sit back down now, I promise to behave.”

Derek is still in the kitchen, looking at the Stilinski men warily. He nods, and makes his way back to the table, sitting back down opposite Stiles. John picks up his cutlery and starts on his dinner again. Derek follows suit, and Stiles reluctantly picks up his utensils, slightly worried about his curly fry injury, and decides to go for the steak.

The men eat in silence for a few minutes. Stiles keeps looking at his dad, waiting for the Sheriff to embarrass his son again. Derek is beginning to fidget in his seat, looking up at Stiles, then across to John, then back to Stiles. He puts his cutlery down, and clears his throat.

“Sheriff. I want to date your son.”

The fork loaded with steak and potatoes clatters to the table, knocking some beans off the Sheriff’s plate and onto the floor, soon joined by the dropped utensil. John looks up at Derek in shock.

“You do?

“I do. Very much.”

“You know, in this day and age Derek, people don’t tend to ask the parents if it’s ok to date their child, or even ask their permission to propose. But you’ve asked, so you have my blessing. You boys seem very well suited, and I haven’t seen Stiles this happy in a long time.”

Stiles smiles wide. “Really dad?

“Really son. But Derek I have one request.”

Derek sits up straight in his chair. “Anything sir. I mean, John.”

“You’re to join us every Sunday for dinner.”

Derek’s smile now matches his beau’s. “Will do.”

The Sheriff nods. “Excellent. Now that’s sorted, I’m going to finish my meal, and I’m going to read the paper. Stiles, you’ll do the washing up. Derek, you’ll join me in the lounge room.”

Derek looks at Stiles and just raises an eyebrow. Stiles winces. “Are you going to give Derek the ‘if you hurt my son I’m going to kill you’ speech?”

“No son I am not. You’re big and ugly enough to sort yourself without me having to threaten violence on your boyfriend. But I do want to have a chat with him without your interference. Father’s prerogative. And Sheriff’s prerogative.”

Stiles groans and finishes the last of his meal. John (after he gets a new fork) and Derek to the same, taking their plates to the kitchen, and leaving the rest for Stiles to clean up. 

Once settled on the couch, John turns to Derek. “Have you told him?”

Derek looks at John, and blinks. “Sorry?”

“Have you told Stiles yet?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Have you told Stiles that you’re a werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Apologies again for the lateness of this chapter. My laptop died, and I've only just replaced it. So more chapters should be quicker in coming.
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support, and kudos and comments. Especially the comments. I'm so grateful to all of you, for giving me your time to read this fic :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff freaks out Derek, and enjoys it, and then both Stilinski men show just how awesome they are.
> 
> Please note: there is mentions of what Kate did in this, and probably the next chapter. So, mentions of past trauma.

For the second time that evening, the blood drains from Derek’s face.

“I ah, I don’t know what you mean.” Derek’s heart is thundering in his chest, threatening to burst out and make a run for it.

The Sheriff’s face softens. “It’s ok Derek. I’m not upset, or scared. You forget I knew your family. And I was there on the night of the fire.”

Derek calms slightly. “Stiles knows. He um. He worked it out.”

“Like father like son huh. We never did see you and Wolfie in the same place at the same time.”

Derek nods. “Are you sure you’re ok with it? I mean, you don’t see me as a threat?”

The Sheriff puts a firm hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Son, I’ve seen the way you look at Stiles. I hate to break it to you, but you are head over tail in love with him.” Derek snorts at the wolf joke. “And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and he’s just as smitten. I trust you. I trust you with him, and I trust you with both of us. There is one thing I do request though.”

Derek swallows. “Ok?”

“You need to tell Stiles and I all about being a werewolf, ok? Anything that you need from us, anything that could harm you. Wolfie behaviours. Anything at all. In your own time of course. I realise having the county Sheriff telling you he knows who you are can be a little freaky.”

Derek relaxes a bit more, and gives John a kind smile. “Yeah a little. Thanks for being so understanding.”

“No problem son. You’ve been welcomed into the Stilinski family, you are welcome here in my home, as well as Stiles’ place at any time, and in any form. You make a pretty adorable pup.”

Derek blush sweeps across his face, and he ducks his head. “Thanks. My wolf side is certainly playful. And Stiles bring out that side too.”

“What about your human side?”

“My human side was a bit gruff to begin with, but for some reason my Wolf side has taken to Stiles.”

John smirks. “Like you don’t know what your wolf is doing.”

Derek’s eyes widen. “I … I … I …”

At that moment, Stiles saunters into the lounge room, and sees Derek and his dad sitting next to each other on the couch, but John is smirking and Derek is panicking.

“Dad! What did you say this time!!”

“Nothing Stiles, I said nothing at all.”

Stiles sits on the arm of the sofa and touches Derek’s arm. “Are you ok Der?”

Derek nods, and looking back at Stiles, he smiles gently. “Your dad knows Stiles. He worked it out.”

Stiles mimics Derek’s panicked look. “OHMYGOD.”

Derek places his hand gently on top of Stiles hand that is still resting on his arm. “It’s ok. He’s fine with it. He actually suggested we sit down and talk about me being a were.”

John pipes up. “You know, anything Derek can’t handle, things we need to know about him, and how he behaves as Wolfie.”

Stiles smiles. “You really are ok with it dad. Wow.”

“More than ok son.”

“Wow. Ok. So, uh, did you want to talk a bit now Derek?”

Derek nods. “Yeah that would be great.”

Stiles gets up from the arm of the couch, and goes to sit in the arm chair, but is stopped by his dad. “You sit next to your beau, son. I’ll sit in the arm chair”. 

Stiles blushes profusely, but takes his dad up on the offer, sitting close to Derek on the sofa, while John gets comfy in the arm chair. 

Derek gets nervous. He begins wringing his hands, and he wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. Stiles shuffles closer, and gently places his hand on Derek’s knee. Derek places his hand over the top. Taking a deep breath, he starts.

“I should start from the beginning I guess, it’ll make everything else make sense. I’m from a long line of born werewolves, my mom Talia Hale, was our Alpha. My dad was human, and I had two sisters, Laura who was older, and next in line to be Alpha, and my younger sister Cora, who was a Beta.”

Derek pauses, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “Along with extended family, Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins, we all lived in the family house on the preserve. That has been Hale land for generations, my great-great-grandfather built the house, along with his children. And it’s been passed down through the years. My sisters and I would lounge around the house on a Saturday afternoon, and talk about what we would do when we grew up and got married. Who would live where, how many kids we’d have, all that stuff.”

“Laura wanted to stay in the house. She wanted to learn all there was about being an Alpha. She wanted five kids in ten years, and she wanted a mixture of human and wolf. I always pictured her as a strict but fair mother, and a firmer Alpha like our own mother. Cora, she wanted to travel the world first. She always had a desire to visit South America. She was far more independent than Laura and myself, and never really wanted to stay nearby.”

“I was sixteen when I met Kate. I thought she was the one. My wolf side was always hesitant, but I ignored it. I thought I was in love with her, and I thought she was treating me like a king. I look back on it now, and I can see how damaging this was, that she was an abuser. One day, she told me that she wanted to take me on a picnic. She asked where my family would be, and told me to meet her at Beacon Hills Park. I turned up, she didn’t. I had been waiting for about twenty minutes, and then there was a rush of emergency services flying up towards the preserve. I remember being overcome with a sense of dread, that I never hope to experience again.”

Derek’s head drops, tears now falling. Stiles removes his hand from Derek’s knee and shuffles closer, putting his arm around Derek’s shoulder and squeezing. Derek leans into the touch, and takes a shuddering breath.

“When I got to the house, Peter and Laura were standing outside, watching as the house burned. Everyone else perished. Laura, she didn’t know where I was, so when she saw me, she collapsed on the ground. Peter blamed me. He said he could smell who did it, and that it was Kate, and he was going to kill her.”

Derek buries his head in his hands and sobs, while Stiles pulls him in and holds him. Years of stress, anger, and grief pour from Derek, but also relief of having found someone who will listen to him, and who care for him, and not judge.

“Derek, we can stop now if you need to. I know a fair bit about this of course. I was only a deputy at the time, but I remember,” John says wistfully.

“Yeah Der, this is all about you. We’re here to help you, and we’ll support you if you want to keep talking, or if you want to leave it for another time.” Stiles looks to his dad, who nods.

Derek wipes his face, turning to the Stilinski men, he sighs. “Thank you. I can’t … I’m so grateful to you both. I haven’t spoken on this in a very long time, and I think I needed to.”

“We’re both here for you son. Whenever you need.”

Derek smiles shyly. “Thank you.” He leans over and gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

Derek takes another deep breath, before continuing his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love you guys.
> 
> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek continues telling his story to the Stilinski men, but they get somewhat sidetracked.
> 
> Please note: there are mentions of past trauma, and Kate in this chapter.

“It was just Peter, Laura, and I. Peter wanted us to follow him, but because he blamed me for everything, it made it very difficult. He always knew when I was at my lowest, and waited for that moment to dig the knife in. Laura and I lasted two weeks with him, until Laura Alpha’d him in submission. Well, enough that we were able to move away from him. We moved to New York.”

Stiles takes his arm from around Derek, and takes his hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. “How did Laura ‘Alpha’ your Uncle?”

Derek smiles gently at the memory. “She beta shifted, eyes flashing red, and roared at Peter. The shock of it knocked him on his ass, and even he couldn't help but cower.”

“Beta shift? Is that like Wolfie?”

“No, Wolfie is the full shift. This is beta shift.” Derek closes his eyes, and the Sheriff and Stiles watch as Derek’s brows disappear behind a prominent forehead, fangs elongate plumping out Derek’s lips, and extra hair sprouts along the edges of the man's face.

John leans forward in his chair, just as Derek opens his eyes, revealing his red orbs. “What does red mean? Alpha?”

Derek nods. Stiles lets go of Derek’s hand so that he can turn his body completely towards Derek. He reaches out to touch Derek’s face, pulling away his hands at the last minute. He whispers, “Can I touch you?” 

Nodding, Derek leans forward, offering his face to Stiles. Stiles reaches up and touches the sides of Derek’s face, fingertips dancing across the hair on his cheeks, up to his forehead where his eyebrows normally are. Stiles thumbs graze the formally hairy spots, and smiles.

“You look even grumpier without your eyebrows Der.” Stiles cups Derek’s face in his palms, brushing his thumbs across the apples of the wolf’s cheeks. He takes his right hand and runs his fingers down Derek’s pointed ear, starting at the tip, sweeping down the curve to his earlobe, giving it a slight squeeze. 

Derek watches the bob of Stiles’ Adam’s apple, and smell the sweetness of arousal and happiness roll off Stiles. Stiles smiles. “Show me your teeth?”

Smiling wide, Derek shows his teeth, pointy and harsh, tongue running down one of his extended canines. Stiles shows no fear at all, and reaches out and feels the sharpness of Derek’s teeth. “Can you talk with this many teeth?”

“I can, but it’s somewhat muffled.”

Stiles chuckles, and moves his hands back to cup Derek's jaw.  Tears are swimming in Stiles’ eyes. “You really are beautiful in every form Derek. Just breathtaking.”

The skin that isn’t covered by hair flushes a deep pink, and the very tips of Derek’s ears also blush. “My beta shift is supposed to be more menacing. This is the form we normally fight in.”

“You can be menacing and beautiful you know.”

Derek blushes harder under the scrutiny, and begins to shift back to human. Stiles takes his hands away from Derek’s face, and waits until he’s settled before taking his hand again. Before Derek continues with his story, Stiles looks Derek in the eyes, “I meant it you know. You are beautiful in every from.”

“I know you mean it. I can hear your heartbeat.”

“You can?”

“Yep. I can tell if someone is lying, purely by their heartbeat.”   
  
“Well that’s mildly terrifying.”

Derek chuckles. “It’s not that bad Stiles.”

“But what if I’ve got a surprise for you, and you can tell I’m hiding something from you, and you ask me if I’m hiding something and I say no, you’ll know I’m lying!! It’s not fair!”

Derek just shrugs. “I’ll just pretend I don’t know you’re lying.”

“You can’t do that! Oh man, I’m going to have to be really careful!”

“Are you an habitual liar Stiles?”

“No! Of course not! But won’t it take the fun out of things?”

“Not at all. Just because I know you’re hiding something from me, doesn’t mean I know what it is. It will still be a surprise.”

Stiles side-eyes Derek. “Hmmmm ok. Can we test this out then? Dad, you know that tofu casserole I make? Do you like it?”

John nods. “Yes,”

“That’s a lie.” Derek smirks.   
  
Stiles throws up his free hand in annoyance. “Dad!”

“Son, it’s tofu. It’s like eating slime.”

Stiles is glaring at his father, Derek is chuckling, and John is glaring right back at his son. After a heartbeat, John leans back in his chair, crossing his legs in front of him. “How about we stop quizzing me on my love of your cooking, and let Derek finish his story?”

Still glaring at his dad, Stiles mumbles, “Ok. Please continue Derek.” Turning back to Derek, he says, “So you and Laura moved to New York?”

“We did. Laura, she was amazing. She took to her role as Alpha so well. She was hurting of course, but she could function. She found us somewhere to live, found herself a job, and got herself a good group of friends.”

“What about you son? How were you?” The Sheriff asks with concern.

Taking a breath, Derek continues. “I was broken. Not only had I lost my entire family, but the woman I loved was the one who slaughtered them. I was angry. At myself more than anything. How could I be so stupid?”

“Son, you were just a kid. You weren’t to know Kate was a psychopath.” John leans forward, hands clasped in front of him. “You weren’t old enough to understand you were being manipulated by an adult.”

Derek squeezes Stiles hand. “I know that now. I didn’t back then though. I completely blamed myself.”

Stiles squeezes back. “So what did you do Der?”

“I did what I thought I needed to. I rebelled.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek continues talking with the Sheriff and Stiles.

“Ooooooo rebellious Derek. That’s kinda hot.” Stiles smirks.

“It wasn’t hot. I was an asshole. I refused to finish school. I bummed around. Got in with the wrong crowd. Poor Laura didn’t know what to do. I was just so angry, and so hurt. And I hated life. Normal humans turn to drugs or alcohol, but that stuff doesn’t affect werewolves. So I became violent.”

“This continued on for about eight months, getting into fights, even fighting for money. It all came to a head one day. I’d disappeared for four days, and Laura was in a panic. When I finally showed up, Laura was distraught. She was shaking me, trying to get me to tell her where I was.” Derek pauses, shakily drawing in a breath. “I could see the fear in her eyes, the fear that she’d thought she’d lost me. But I felt stifled.”

Derek gets up from the sofa, and begins to pace the room. He’s wringing his hands, brows furrowed deeply. Stiles glances with worry at his dad, who is leaning forward in his chair. John smiles at Stiles. “It’s ok son. You’re safe here.”

Derek stops pacing. He looks at John, “I promise you that Stiles is safe with me. I’m not like I was.”

John gets up from his chair, and goes to Derek. “I know son. I know.” He then pulls Derek into a hug. This stuns Derek, who freezes, back going stiff, arms plastered to his sides. When the Sheriff begins to rub Derek’s back soothingly, he melts into the embrace, and with shaking arms, wraps his arms around the Sheriff. Derek rests his head on John’s shoulder, and sobs, words muffled in John’s shirt.

“I was angry. I was hurt. And I lashed out at Laura. I … I threw her across the room in a fit of rage.” John’s hand stills on Derek’s back. Derek looks up, tears staining his cheeks. “I wouldn’t do that to Stiles. I’d wouldn’t do that to anyone now. You have to believe me.” Derek hiccups on the last few words, eyes imploring the Sheriff to believe him.

John releases Derek from the hug, but firmly holds Derek’s shoulders. “I believe you. It was a long time ago Derek. I believe you.”

Derek nods, wiping his eyes. He turns to Stiles, who is watching him with wide eyes. “I’d never hurt you Stiles. Never.”

Stiles smiles gently. “I know Derek. I always feel safe with you.” He reaches out a hand towards the wolf, and Derek gratefully takes it. Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand gently, “Always.”

Derek releases the breath he was holding, and squeezes Stiles hand in return. He turns back to the Sheriff. “Thank you sir. I mean John. Thank you.”

“We mean it Derek. You are safe here. You are welcome here.” John gives Derek an easy smile.

“You really are Der. Always.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand again, and pulls him back toward the couch. “Maybe we should just leave it here? Talk about the rest another time.”

Derek looks at Stiles while he sits back down, “Are you sure? I mean, there’s so much more to say.”

Stiles smiles at Derek, “Did you want to keep going?”

Derek nods, “I do. I want to talk about Laura.”

John sits back down in his chair, and gets comfortable. Stiles weaves his arm under Derek’s, slides his hand into the wolf’s, and laces their fingers today. “Tell us about Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry this chapter is a bit short, and a bit angsty.
> 
> Secondly, sorry for the delay. No excuses.
> 
> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek continues ...

“Laura was amazing. I had just thrown her into a wall in anger, and her response was to wrap me up in a hug. She held me while I sobbed. I just … I just broke. Months and months of anger, and hatred, and despair just came flooding out. I kept wolfing out on her, claws digging into her back as I held on for dear life.”

“It was the smell of her blood that snapped me out of it. I mean, Laura didn’t even flinch as my claws were digging in. She knew exactly what I needed, and just let me release. Once I could smell her blood, I panicked. I tried to get away from her, I figured I should just go, and get as far from her as possible. But she held on, refused to let me go. She kept saying the same thing over and over, calm as anything.”

Stiles voice timidly asks, “What did she say?”

“I love you. Over and over. I love you. I couldn’t believe it to be honest. I still blamed myself so entirely for what happened, I couldn’t understand why she wasn’t full of hatred like I was. Hours passed, and we were still on the floor in our apartment, Laura still had her arms around me. I was all cried out, but I was calmer than I had been in a long time.” 

Derek pauses, drowning the in the memory. He remembers the feeling of Laura’s arms around him, the comfort he received from being consoled by his Alpha. He swallows, then continues.

“She helped me up and brought me into her room. I fell asleep almost instantly, and slept better than I had in months.I slept for fourteen hours. I woke up confused, and unsure, but Laura was right there to help. She didn’t leave my side. She didn’t talk, she was just there.”

“I remember my stomach growled in hunger, so she got up and made me a sandwich, which she brought back to her room. She made me eat, and drink some water. She was so patient with me, didn’t push me to talk, or explain anything. We lay there in silence for a few hours. Laura didn’t move. Didn’t speak. She just somehow knew exactly what I needed.”

Stiles smile gently at Derek, and gives the wolf’s hand a squeeze. “Laura sounds like an amazing woman Derek.”

Derek nods. “She really was. She was so much like my mom it was incredible. She was so patient. She never pushed me. I just remember sitting up in the bed, turning to her, and just venting. I told her everything. All about Kate, how she treated me, the things she said to me. Laura was angry. So angry. But not at me. I think it was after that talk that Laura approached you Sheriff.

John nodded. “She did. She asked if I knew what Skype was”. Stiles scoffs. “I had one of the guys set me up on it, then she called me. We spoke for over an hour, almost two. I remember thinking how strong she was, and how protective of you she was Derek. The information Laura provided was enough to go after Kate. We threw the book at her.”

Stiles growled. “Should have thrown more than the book at her.”

John pulls a face. “Now Stiles, she got what was coming to her didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but you should have gone for the death penalty or something.”

“Stiles, you are fully aware that the Sheriff's department has zero say on the final verdict. Why bring it up?”

“Because she was a despicable human being who deserved the worst.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand. “She was murdered in prison Stiles. She got the worst.”

“I know, but …”

“Stiles, it’s ok. I’m ok now.”

Stiles leans against Derek, prompting Derek to un-link their hands, and wrap his arm around Stiles. He places a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, “Thanks for being concerned Stiles, but it’s all good now. Promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Derek places another kiss on Stiles’ forehead. 

John shakes his head and laughs. “You guys are so sappy already.”

Derek blushes, Stiles sits up. “Hey!”

“It’s not a bad thing Stiles. It’s adorable. You two fit well together. It’s not often people just click like this you know.”

Derek’s blush deepens. “My parents were like that. Hit it off straight away. Dad used to say that he was completely smitten the moment he laid eyes on mom.”

“Dad says that about my mom too. Was that the same with us though?”

Derek shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “This is a different situation though. You met my wolf side before you met my human side. My wolf was obsessed from the get go, but I was a bit of a jerk to you. Sorry about that.”

Stiles bumps his shoulder against Derek’s. “It’s ok. We’re good now, so that’s all that matters.”

“We are good.”

Derek and Stiles get lost in each other's smiles. John clears his throat, “I’m going to get a cuppa, you guys interested?”

Derek nods, “Can I help John?”

“Sure Derek. We’ll let Stiles play the invalid.”   
  
Stiles pouts. “I’m still wearing the sling dad. So this invalid is valid.”

Derek gets up from the sofa, and walks past Stiles. Stiles mutters under his breath, “Does Derek got the booty? He dooooo!”

Derek turns around, raises an eyebrow, and points to his ear. “Werewolf hearing Stiles.”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry! I meant it of course, just didn’t mean for you to hear it. I’m just going to shut up now.”

"It’s ok Stiles. I like your booty too.” Derek turns back around and walks into the kitchen. John meanwhile is watching this unfold, and just shakes his head.

In the kitchen, John gets Derek to work pulling out the milk and the mugs, while he puts the kettle on. The men work around each other well, getting the drinks ready. John turns to Derek, “So Derek, now that you’re back, what are you going to do with yourself?”

“I’m not sure. I was thinking of studying or something. I never went to college, because of what happened, so I thought maybe going to college. Or maybe just finding a job somewhere.”

“What would you study?”

Derek chuckles. “Everything. I have so many interests. I was thinking history or something, maybe become a history teacher. I always loved english too. But then I’ve always loved the outdoors, maybe horticulture, work in a nursery somewhere. Honestly John, I don’t need to work, financially I mean, but I want something to fill my time.”

“Well you have a lot to think about Derek. If you are unsure, but are happy to volunteer your time, I’m sure I could find you some work at the station, both as Derek and as Wolfie. We have a K-9 unit, but sometimes the dogs can be stubborn little bastards. Wolfie is far more helpful.”

Derek smiles. “That actually sounds good. I’d like that.”

The kettle finishes boiling, and John pours the water into the mugs. Derek finishes off the tea with milk and sugar, while John puts the kettle back, and brings out a stash of cookies, and a tray which he hands to Derek. Derek puts the mugs of tea onto the tray and carries them into the lounge room, and sets them down on the coffee table, then places each much in front of the owner. 

Stiles is looking at Derek like he’s made of precious gems. His grin widens as Derek walks in with the tray of drinks, and his eyes sparkle as he watches Derek place each of the mugs on the table. When he comes back from the kitchen having put the tray back, Stiles’ eyes are sparkling.

Derek quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

Stiles sighs. “I really really really like you is all.”

Derek’s face flushes immediately. “I really really really like you too.”

Derek and Stiles lean in to have a quick kiss, but are interrupted by John clearing his throat.

“While I’m super happy you’ve found each other, can we keep the PDA to a minimum around me? Not sure my old ticker can handle all the smooching.”

Not missing a beat, Stiles points to the plate of chocolate chip cookies, “Well if your old ticker can’t handle the PDA, then it sure as hell can’t handle those cookies.”

John leans forward and slaps Stiles’ hand away from the plate. “After the smooching I’ve had to endure tonight, I deserve these cookies.”   
  
Stiles narrows his eyes. “You get away with it tonight old man.”

John chuckles and grabs two cookies, and smiles into his tea.

The men are silent while they enjoy their tea and cookies. Derek puts down his mug on the table, and wipes his hands on his jeans. “Thank you. Both of you. I’ve really needed this.”

Stiles smiles and leans into Derek. “You’re welcome. Any time you need to talk we’re here for you.” John nods in agreement.

The men fall into easy conversation as they finish their tea and cookies. When Derek gets up to leave, John grabs Derek in another big hug, claps him on the back, and bids him goodnight.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him to the door. “Despite the emotions of today, I had a good time with you. Thank you for sharing your story with us Derek.”

Derek leans in and kissed Stiles on the nose. “Thank you for being my rock.”

After giving Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek, Derek makes his way to the Camaro, and with a final wave, backs out of the driveway and makes his way home.

*****

Thirty minutes later, Stiles has had a quick shower and changed into his sleeping pants. He plugs in his phone to charge, and notices a message from Derek.

 

**From: Wolfie**

**Free for lunch tomorrow?**

 

Stiles smiles and tries not to squeal in excitement.

 

**To: Wolfie**

**Definitely. What did you have in mind?**

 

**From: Wolfie**

**Be ready at midday. I’ll come get you.**

 

**To: Wolfie**

**Can’t wait. Good night my wolf xx**

 

**From: Wolfie**

**Goodnight my Stiles xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OTP have a lunch date!!
> 
> And a SUPER surprise. Like MASSIVE.

Derek pulls up in the Camaro at 12 pm sharp. Stiles is waiting by the window, almost bouncing in excitement. He’s been peaking out of the window for around 15 minutes, probably the first time ever that he’s been ready way before he needed to be.

Stiles throws open the door, calls out goodbye to his dad, then runs down the stairs to the Camaro’s passenger door. Opening it carefully, he slides in, and gives Derek his most brilliant smile.

“Hi Derek.”

Derek’s smile matches Stiles’. “Hi Stiles. You look really handsome.” Derek’s cheeks flush at his admission, and Stiles’ cheeks flush at the compliment.

“Thanks Derek. You look really handsome too.”

Stiles buckles himself in, keeping his eyes on Derek the entire time. Once Derek hears the click of the seat belt, he backs the car out of the driveway, and makes his way to the end of the street.

“So where are you taking me for our date?”

“I thought we might go to the Italian on Fifth Street, Martinelli’s? The owner was an old friend of the family, and they make the world’s best lasagna.”

Stiles’ tummy rumbles, and he rubs it gently. “That sounds awesome.”

Derek smiles, and reaches over to grab Stiles’ hand, which he holds all the way to the restaurant. After parking the car, Derek gets out and walks around to the passenger side, opening the door for Stiles.

“My boyfriend is such a gentlemen.” Stiles waits for Derek to lock up the car, before he gives his boyfriend a kiss. “This date is pretty perfect already.”

Derek puts his arm around Stiles, and leads him into the restaurant. “Wait until you try the food.”

They enter the restaurant, and their noses are bombarded with a plethora of smells. Garlic, fresh bread, basil, tomato sauce, and in reaction Stiles stomach growls again. “Oh lord how embarrassing.”

Derek chuckles. “Hungry?”

“Just a little. This smells incredible to me. I can’t even imagine what it smells like to you!”

“Heaven. Especially with you here too.”

“Awww Derek, you’re just so full of the compliments today.”

Derek turns Stiles to him. “I mean every word.”

Stiles tries to swallow the lump in his throat as the the owner comes bounding up to them.

“Derek Hale!! Look at you all grown up! Oh my goodness! Are you back in town for good? Or just passing through with your Mister here.”

“I’m staying Mr Martinelli. Stiles, this is Mr Martinelli. His family has owned this restaurant for two generations.”

Stiles puts out his hand to shake Mr Martinelli’s hand. “Hi, I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

The owner takes Stiles’ hand with gusto, “The Sheriff’s boy! I remember you! Please, both of you. You must call me Giovanni.”

“Giovanni it is.”

Giovanni claps a hand on Stiles’ good shoulder. “You know Stiles, your dad used to bring your mother here for their wedding anniversary. Did you know that?”

Stiles is stunned. “Really? That’s so romantic!”

Giovanni looks pleased. “Yes, it’s very romantic. The perfect place to bring someone you love.”

Both Stiles and Derek blush, and look at each other. Both men have goofy smiles on their faces.

“Ok gentlemen, you can have the best seat in the house! Follow me.”

Giovanni weaves in between the tables, and takes them to a semi-secluded corner. Derek instinctively takes the seat where he can see the door.

“Well gentlemen, our specials today are the pumpkin and feta ravioli for starter, for main, it’s a chicken parmigiana with salad, and the dessert special is tiramisu. Here are your menus, I’ll come back in five.”

Giovanni turns back to Derek. “It is so good to see you again Derek. And it’s good to see you happy.”

Derek smiles as Giovanni walks away. “He’s a great man.”

“Seems like it. I can’t believe my parents used to come here. I’ll have to remember to ask dad about it.”

“My parents would come here too for their date nights. Laura came here a few times too on a date.”

“What about you?”

Derek shuffles in his seat. “Well, I’ve obviously been here with my family. We’d often come here for birthdays. But um … I’ve never brought a date here.”

Stiles heart flutters, and he sighs. “I’m your first?”

Derek smiles shyly. “Hopefully my only.”

Stiles wants to squeal at how sweet Derek is, but he settles for reaching out and taking Derek’s hand. “That sounds perfect.”

After consulting the menu, they decide to have the ravioli special for starters, then share a supreme pizza, extra sausage, hold the anchovies, and get a salad to share. Forgoing dessert to pick up coffee and pastry at the bakery down the road.

The conversation flows easy. Talking about high school. _ “I was on the lacrosse team in high school. I was captain benchwarmer.” “I bet you looked hot in your uniform though”. "No, I looked like a stick insect."  _

T hey discussed movies.  _ “Seriously Derek? Team Iron Man? The dude signed the Sokovia accord because he got called out on his bullshit. At least Cap stood by his convictions.” "Ok, when you put it like that. Maybe Team Cap is better." _

They talked about family.  _ “I think Laura would have gotten on really well with your dad. Both no nonsense. Both with a sick sense of humour.” "My mom would have loved you. She probably would have tried to teach you Polish." _

With full bellies, the men sat comfortably in silence, their feet finding each other under the table, Derek rubbing circles on Stiles’ ankle with his foot.

Derek asks for the check, but Giovanni waves him off. “Consider this a gift from me to you. Welcome home Derek. You two lovebirds look after each other ok?”

Stiles is stunned. “Wow Giovanni, that’s incredibly generous.”

“Stiles, Derek here deserves all the happiness in the world. You look after him, capisce?”

Stiles nods firmly. “Capisce.”

“That’s a good boy.” And with a pat on the cheek to both Derek and Stiles, Mr Martinelli makes his way back to the counter.

Laughing, the men stroll out of the restaurant, and begin their walk back to the car. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thanks Derek, I had the best time.”

Derek goes to answer, but then stops suddenly, head tilted slightly, nostrils flaring.

Stiles looks at Derek with concern. “Derek? You ok?”

Derek drops Stiles’ hand and spins around to try and locate the scent. “I smell something familiar. It’s smells like …”

“Like what Der?”

Derek locks eyes on the origin of the familiar scent. He whimpers, and stumbles into Stiles.

“Cora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN. I started writing this chapter, and Cora happened. Derek deserves family.
> 
> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora??

“Cora?”

The woman in question whips around to face the man who said her name. Stiles watches as her eyes grow wide, and her bottom lip trembles. “Derek?”

Before Stiles can even blink, Cora is launching herself into Derek’s arms. Derek and Cora have wrapped their arms around each other, and are holding on for dear life. Stiles takes an awkward step back, heart on the precipice of breaking. Until he remembers Derek talking about his family the night before.

“Cora? As in your sister Cora?”

The siblings are still hugging, both have tears streaming down their faces. Before they start scent marking each other, they pull apart, and just smile.

“Cora. My god. I … I … what happened?”

“God Der. It’s such a long story, probably not good for here though.”

“Right. Right. Have you got somewhere to stay? I just bought a place on the edge of the preserve. There are a couple of spare bedrooms.”   
  
“Really? That would be great! I was just going get a motel room or something.” 

Stiles stands back and tries really hard to not feel out of place. This is a huge moment for Derek, and he doesn’t need to be a werewolf to be able to feel the happiness radiating from the man.

Cora looks over at Stiles, and can see him looking a bit awkward. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to barge in like that.”   
  
“No! No! It’s ok!! Really. I’m really happy for you both. You have family again.”

Derek looks at Stiles, and he’s flooded with more emotion. He looks back at Cora. “I have family again.” Derek pulls Cora back into a hug, but reaches out and pulls Stiles in as well, all three standing on the sidewalk, Stiles squished between two werewolves, outside Martinelli’s.

With his face smooshed into Derek’s shirt, Stiles introduces himself. “Hi Cora, I’m Stiles.”

Derek pulls apart from them. “I’m sorry! I sort of got caught up in the moment.”   
  
Stiles chuckles. “It’s ok. This is pretty damn exciting.”

“It is. But so are you. Stiles, this is my little sister Cora. Cora, this is my Stiles. I mean, my boyfriend Stiles.”

Cora punches Derek in the arm. “Awww Derek, you’ve got a boyfriend!”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I do. Now, we need to catch up. How did you get here?”

“I’ve got my car.”

“Got a phone?”

Cora pulls it out, Derek grabs it and puts in his phone number and address. “There are my details. Meet us there. We’ll pick up something from the bakery to have with coffee at my place.”

Stiles looks confused. “We?”

Derek’s turn to look confused. “You and me.”   
  
“Really? I thought you would have wanted to spend time with Cora.”   
  
“I do. But I want to spend time with you too. And you two need to get to know each other.”

Cora pipes up. “Yeah. And I need to interrogate the man who’s stolen my brother’s heart. And then threaten him.”   
  
Stiles puffs up his chest. “I’m son of the Sheriff, and a deputy myself. I’m not scared of your interrogation.”

Cora throws her head back and laughs. “I like him Derek. He’s a keeper.”

Derek looks at Stiles fondly. “He really is.”

Cora clears her throat. “Well I’m going to get my car before I vomit from the PDA. See you soon guys!”

As Cora walks away, Stiles chuckles, and cups Derek’s face in his palm. “I’m so happy for you Der. Your sister is back!!”

Derek’s bottom lip wobbles, and is barely able to squeak out, “I have my sister back.” As a lone tear trickles down Derek’s cheek, Stiles pulls him into a hug.

“You deserve this Der. All the happy. All of it.”

Derek just nods where he’s tucked against Stiles’ neck. With his free hand, Stiles rubs Derek’s back, and leaving gentle kisses on Derek’s stubbled jaw. Once the tears have stopped, Derek begins to pull away, but stops and gives Stiles a tender kiss.

“I don’t deserve you Stiles.”

Stiles is taken aback by Derek’s statement.

“Why on earth would you think that Derek? Look, I know you think poorly of yourself after what happened with psycho features, but the issue was her. Not you. You are a victim. You deserve nice things, and happiness, and roses, and puppies. You have Cora again. You have me. My dad loves you. Good things are happening to you Derek, because you deserve them.”

Derek looks in wonder at Stiles. “Really?”

“Really. And I’m so happy that I get to support you through this.”

“I’m happy too.”

Stiles kisses Derek softly on the lips. “Let’s go to the bakery, and meet up with your sister.”

Derek nods. “We should do dinner too. Invite your dad?”

“Ok! Can we swing past the Sheriff’s department then? Might bring him a danish. He’s been good. And Wolfie did hide his muffin while I was in hospital.”

Derek chuckles. “He did.”

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him towards the bakery. Derek follows with a smile a mile wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


	29. Chapter 29

Derek and Stiles pull into the driveway next to Cora’s car. Derek looks over at his sister’s car, and smiles brightly. He turns to Stiles, still smiling. “My sister’s back.”

Stiles goes to reply, but both men hear, “Yeah and I’m inside waiting for you suckers!”

Both men burst out laughing, and slide out of the car. Grabbing the groceries for dinner, and the many pastries, (“I’m not sure what she likes Stiles! I’ll just get a couple of everything”), and walk to the front door together.

Cora flings the door open. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Derek snorts. “Psh. Your humble abode? I don’t see your name on the deeds.” 

“Not yet anyway.”

Cora grabs some of the bags off Stiles, and the three of them make their way to the kitchen. Derek sits Stiles down at the kitchen bench, while he and Cora empty the bags. 

“Cor? Did you want to bring your stuff inside? I’ll show you the room options and you can pick.”

“Ok sounds good.”

Stiles stands. “I can help!”

Derek tries to sit him back down. “You need to rest your shoulder still.”

“Can I at least get the coffee started?”

“Good thinking.” Derek pecks Stiles on the cheek, and Stiles responds with a smack to Derek’s bum.

Cora shakes her head. “You guys are gross.”

It only takes a couple of trips from the car to Cora’s room, which is the closest room to the stairs, (“I love you Der, but I don’t need to be hearing your sex noises any closer ok?”), and the Hale siblings make their way back down to the kitchen, where Stiles has three coffee’s ready, and four plates full of pastries.

Cora scoffs. “Feeding an army Der?”

Derek shrugs. “I didn’t know what you’d like. So I got a few of everything.”

Stiles nods. “And I can eat a horse at the best of times, so it won’t go to waste.” 

They grab the coffees and the pastries, and get comfortable in the lounge room, Derek and Stiles on the sofa together, and Cora on the recliner. They take sips of their coffee, Stiles putting his coffee on the coffee table, and Cora taking a massive bite out of a chocolate croissant. 

And Derek bursts into tears.

Stiles slides across the sofa and plasters himself against the side of Derek, and Cora tries to put down her croissant without dropping it, before she climbs onto the side of the sofa, and wraps her arms around her brother.

“Oh Der, I’m sorry you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset. I’m happy! Overwhelmed but so happy.” Derek manages to croak out.

Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s shoulder. “It’s completely understandable. Your pack is growing!”

Cora sits back so fast she almost falls off the sofa. “Pack? What pack?”

Stiles looks at Cora. “I know you’re werewolves Cora. It’s all good.”

Cora turns to Derek. “Seriously? He knows we’re werewolves already? Jesus Derek!”

“What? It’s not that bad Cora. He’s important to me, so he should know! Besides, he met my wolf side first, and then me, and then figured it out himself.”

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Mmmhmm. Wolfie was practically stalking me.”

“I was not stalking you!”

Stiles just raises an eyebrow.

“Ok, maybe I was stalking you. A little.” Stiles snorts. “But I couldn’t help it! My wolf side really likes you.”

Cora’s eyes go wide. “Derek.”

“I know Cora.”

“Oh my god.” Cora punches Derek in the arm. “You must tell me this story from the very beginning. Don’t leave anything out, or I will punch you again, but with claws next time.”

Stiles grabs his coffee, and sits back and waits for Derek to begin the story. Taking a cue from Stiles, Cora does the same.

“So. It was my first night back in Beacon Hills, and I was in the preserve in my full shift. I was sniffing around the edge of the preserve, and suddenly this Deputy appeared. And it wall went downhill from there.”

Stiles laughs and pushes Derek. “Shut up Miguel.”

Derek turns to Stiles, and bursts out laughing. He reaches out and pulls Stiles to him, coffee almost spilling over the lip of the coffee mug. He kisses him, and lets him go. “You’re a menace.”

Stiles grins. “Sure am.”

“Anyway where was I. Right. So this deputy comes up to me all friendly like, and then pulls out a leash from behind his back.”

*****

Hours later, Derek, Cora, and Stiles, are piled onto the sofa, arms and legs everywhere, laughing uproariously.

“I can’t believe you were spinning on an office chair Der. That’s unbelievable!”

“It was so funny Cora. Even my dad was laughing. And then Wolfie gets off the chair all dizzy. It was kinda cute.”

Derek sits there pouting. “I’m not cute.”

Stiles nudges Derek. “Awwwwww. The big bad Alpha’s pouting. That’s also kinda cute.”

Cora nudges Derek from the other side. “Awwwwww. My big bad brother’s an Alpha.”

Derek hangs his head. “You two should never have met. This is a mistake.”

Just as they burst into laughter again, the doorbell goes, and Stiles tries to maneuver off the couch. Derek pats his thigh. “I’ll get it. You stay here Stiles.”

Derek swings open the door with a smile. “Hi John. Welcome.”

“Thanks Derek.” John hands over a six pack, and a supermarket cake. He looks over towards the lounge room, and quirks and eyebrow. 

Derek smiles. “Cora? Come meet Stiles’ dad.”

Cora bounds off the sofa, and walks up to Derek. Derek wraps his arm around her, which triggers a scowl from the Sheriff. “John, I’d like you to meet my sister Cora. Cora, this is John Stilinski, Stiles’ dad, and Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He knows about us too.”

The siblings look over at John who has a surprised look on his face. “Sister?”

Cora smiles and holds out her hand. “Cora. It’s lovely to meet you Sheriff.”

The Sheriff takes Cora’s hand and shakes it, but still looks stunned. “Call me John.” Turning to Derek. “Sister?”

Derek chuckles, and claps a hand on John’s shoulder. “I know. I’m shocked too. We got so swept up in telling Wolfie stories, that we haven’t yet heard Cora’s story.”

Stiles comes bumbling up to his dad. “Hi pops.”

John reaches out and hugs Stiles, and looks at the Hales. He smiles. “I’m happy for your Derek.”

Derek smiles back, then leads his guests to the kitchen to get a start on dinner. Cora and Derek start prep, while Stiles sits his dad at the kitchen bench, and grabs him a beer. “Can I help Der?”

“Nah, Cora and I have this covered. Have a beer, and maybe Cora can start her story?”

Stiles sits down next to his father, and cracks open his beverage. Cora sets up the chopping board in front of Stiles and John, while Derek hovers nearby.

“So, the night of the fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


	30. Chapter 30

“I remember being surrounded by smoke. The air was thick with it. I couldn’t breathe. I remember a face just before I pass out, a familiar face but even now I still can’t place who it was. Next thing I know I’m in a small aircraft, with the same face peering down at me. I passed out again.”

Derek comes and stands behind Cora, his large hand cupping her neck. She leans into the touch. Cora turns to Derek and smiles. “Next time I woke up I was in a bed. I couldn’t smell anything dangerous, but I couldn’t smell anything familiar. The face I saw at home, and then again on the plane, I never saw again.”

Cora puts down the knife she’s holding and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and focuses on the people in the room, her brother, Stiles, the Sheriff. It feels safe, and warm. Derek squeezes her neck and whispers “It’s ok Cor.”

Cora smiles up at Derek and continues. “Turns out I was in Ecuador. You remember the Ramirez pack? They took me in.”

Derek furrows his brow. “I do remember them. Mom and Juanita Ramirez were best friends.”

Cora nods. “Yep. When I was a bit older they told me that if anything were to happen to one pack, then the other pack would step up. Apparently it’s been in place for years. Word spread pretty quickly with what happened with us, so Juanita swooped in and collected me.”

Derek rub’s the space between Cora’s shoulder blades, then turns to go back to cooking. Cora picks up the knife again and continues to chop.

“Juanita put the feelers out to see who was left. It took months and months to find out anything. She eventually found out that you and Laura were in New York.”

Derek stiffens. Turning slowly he looks at Cora. “You knew we were in New York? Did you not want to see us?”

Cora turns to face Derek, “They didn’t tell me Derek. For YEARS. They waited until I’d graduated high school, and then told me. By the time I made it to New York you were long gone, and no one knew where you were. Then I ran into someone who had heard rumours that Laura had been killed, but you were still alive. They shrugged when I asked if they knew where you were. Derek …”

Derek is able to catch Cora as she just crumbles, both Hales collapsing to the floor. Derek holds Cora as she sobs, Derek’s tears joining hers. 

Stiles whispers to his dad, and the Stilinski men get up and move into the kitchen. John takes over Derek’s spot at the stove, and Stiles crouches next to Derek and whispers, “We’ve got dinner Derek, go comfort Cora.”

With a slight nod, Derek then gets up from the floor, manoeuvring Cora into his arms, and takes her into the lounge room depositing them both on the couch. Derek rocks Cora in his arms as they both cry, tears of despair and grief washing down their cheeks. They hold onto each other tightly as the tears subside, replaced with hushed words.

The Stilinski’s finish up the meals and bring it to the dining table. Stiles goes over the Derek and Cora who are slumped against each other.

"Dinner’s ready you guys. Time to get some sustenance.”

Cora reaches out and grabs Stiles’ wrist. “Thank you Stiles.”

Stiles smiles. “Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise.
> 
> 2017 was not a good year for my mental health. I signed up and was all gung-ho for these fic events, and could never deliver. I completely ignored all my WIP's. It was a combination of doubting myself and my abilities, and also just completely unable to function as a human being. I went to work, came home, and sat on my computer. I've been eating microwave meals for a year.
> 
> I feel like I'm slowly pulling myself out of that hole. I'm hoping to get back into writing, because I really miss it, and I miss interacting with you guys.
> 
> Please forgive my delay in updating my WIP, and I hope you like the continuations of these stories.


End file.
